


A Snake's Angel

by SerpentineSanguine1242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 21st Century, Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Drama, Eventual Sexual Content, Last minute rescue, M/M, Male Slash, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSanguine1242/pseuds/SerpentineSanguine1242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'And to think, if it weren't for the actions of one crazy bitch, I never would have found the love of my life...' --It's a story of drama, revenge and an unlikely romance between two people. Colin/Miles! M/M slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing Miles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. The storyline in this fic is mine, so are the OCs...and any made up spell, etc...which I will give a note on translation, place, what have you. And thank you to those in advance who are willing to give this story a chance, I truly appreciate it.  
> This is a slash fic with m/m relationships, eventually resulting in some scenes that are more of a mature nature. If you don't like it, press the ''Back'' button. Plain and simple. Any spelling, punctuation or grammatical errors are my mistakes alone...so correct me if you see them. Enjoy :D 
> 
> Oh and by the way...anything that I write now and later that features Colin as a major or minor character...I always keep him alive..so let it be implied he lives unless I say otherwise. (I also say so in my profile bio) I don't like that he was killed off...I know JKR has her reason...but I can disagree over him like you can over Fred, Tonks, Sirius or Remus..

 

Chapter One

_Two bodies were lying next to each another after a night of passion. One was already fast asleep, curled up in their lover's arms. The other was still awake, gently stroking the blonde's hair while gazing at the sweet face he promised to love forever. 'After several years of waiting, we're finally united as one. Earlier today, I pledged my undying and ever-lasting love as did you, we said ''I do'' and consummated our bond...well, officially, this time. And to think, if it weren't for the actions of one crazy bitch, I never would have found the love of my life...'_

_*~Four years earlier, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Miles's Sixth year*~_

It was a breezy, cool October morning and Miles was woken out of a deep slumber to the sounds of loud, passionate moaning and a creaking bed. _'Not again...son of a bitch. It's way too damn early for anyone to be going at it!'_   Sitting up with a scowl, he pushed open the curtains of his Slytherin green four-poster bed ''Goddamn it, Terence! Adrian! Either wait until everyone is up and out of the room or put up a fucking Silencer like normal people!" The couple's activities suddenly stopped, and Adrian poked his head out ''Hey! be glad I just finished. You didn't need to yell." the Chaser replied with a cheeky grin while Terence snickered behind him.

Shaking his head, the Snake rose from his sheets and stretched out, his large muscles flexing with every movement. Miles Alastair Bletchley had short, slightly wavy red hair reminiscent of a shade crossed between carrot and pumpkin orange. His skin was a healthy peach tone dotted with freckles, mostly present upon his shoulders, cheekbones and nose. He possessed a stocky, muscular frame close to what Muggles referred to as a linebacker. Although he stood at an average height of five feet-nine inches, he certainly was intimidating...just ask the several students he's sent to Madame Pomfrey over the years. Miles was the Keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team, one of many privileged wealthy purebloods, and was currently seeing a fellow Slytherin pureblood. In fact, he was on his way to meet her at breakfast right now. After brushing his teeth and pulling on his Hogwarts uniform, Bletchley made his way through the dungeons up to the Great Hall. Seeing his best friend, Cassius Warrington, he quickly took a seat next to the Beater who was munching on a blueberry muffin.

''Morning.'' Miles greeted his housemate while fixing his plate-a large helping of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast...a perfect start to the day. Unfortunately, his start was about to be ruined when a brunette with a screechy laugh sat on his right. _'Aw man...not you. Maybe if I don't move, you'll go away.'_   Snaking a bony arm around his waist, she smiled "Hello, Miles. Wonderful to see you this morning, I've missed you. Hm?...must you always eat so much? Remember, a moment on the lips equals a lifetime on the hips." _'Is that why you eat like a bird?'_   "It's fine, Elisa. I always work it off, now will you please let me eat? I think Brittany wants your attention.." he pointed in the direction of an auburn, wavy-haired girl who beckoned her friend over. ''I'll see what she wants. Bye." she pecked him on the cheek before sauntering off to her gal pal. Cassius snorted ''Gee, out of all people to contract with against your will, your father had to agree to that one. You'd have had better luck with Bulstrode and she's seeing some Ravenclaw chit." "Father doesn't exactly know my type, now does he? When it comes to my ideal future companion, he is certainly way off. I loathe seeing this girl."

In all honesty, he wouldn't call it ''seeing'' per se, it was an arranged marriage contract between his and her father. Elisa Blackheart, was the girl's name...and 'Blackheart' was a well-suited title. Long, lightly curled chestnut brown hair, aqua blue eyes, alabaster skin and slender frame to tie it all together, Elisa was quite a catch. With one sultry wink, she made a lot of men crumble...teenage or grown. Despite her beauty, she was one cold-hearted bitch. Any girl that would come within five feet of her betrothed would meet a choice of either a nasty hex, a horrible rumor or a public tongue-lashing. Elisa was spoiled, superficial, conniving and well...find every definition of a foul woman and she was it. How the hell Miles could bear to even be in her presence for longer than ten minutes was beyond his friends' comprehension. They think it's because he has to be nice to her, to avoid the wrath of both his and her father.

Halfway through his breakfast, Miles looked to see Marcus Flint, Chaser and captain of the Slytherin team taking a spot across him. A curly, crimson-haired Prefect waltzed right in the Hall a minute later, making sure his tie was perfectly aligned before taking his seat at Gryffindor table. "So, Flint...occupied?" he grinned, getting a glare from the Chaser. "Shut up, Bletchley." It was definitely no secret to Miles and his friends that Marcus was seeing Weasley. They've been together for a couple years now. Although rather prim and kind of pompous, Percy was a perfect match for Marcus. The tough-as-nails, towering and bulky sixth-year crumbled when it came to the redhead.

"Miles, any closer to getting out of the contract with the banshee? You know there's no earthly way that broad will keep her legs closed until your wedding night." Graham Montague asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice from his goblet. His vampiric-looking friend had a point. Elisa has attempted to bed him multiple times, each in vain. Miles was unyielding and unlike most, he had standards. He wasn't going to lay anybody until he was good and ready, plus he didn't want to touch her. Thankfully to Merlin, she never stole his first kiss. "Oh, I don't doubt that for a second. I think she has been fooling around. She's the kind who does whatever she wants and avoids getting caught. I'm hoping I can catch her in the act, then there will be grounds to nullify the contract. Sometime, any time..before the end of the next school year would be great." he sighed, putting down his fork. "Don't fret man, we'll just have to do some sort of investigation. She'll be out of your hair...and ours...in no time." Lucian Bole said, trying to cheer up a discontented Keeper before they headed off for Thursday's lessons.

 

That night, Miles decided to take his evening stroll through the corridors earlier than usual. The less he time he spent cooped up in his dorm, the better. Taking a sharp right past the Transfigurations classroom, he stumbled onto an interesting sight. Peeking from behind a corner, there was Elisa...snogging a seventh-year Ravenclaw. One of his hands was on her waist, the other underneath her skirt, moving around. _'Well, consider our contract severed. Farewell_ , _you suffocating whore.'_ With a smirk, Miles turned the opposite direction and continued his walk, eagerly anticipating of relaying the news first to his friends and later, his father.

In the dorm, Marcus was reviewing some plays he devised for their practice on Saturday morning. He'd have to deal with yet another day of hearing Malfoy's whining and or boasting. Terence, his former Seeker and Adrian were whispering to one another in between kisses, Bole was reading one of his Muggle books, while Montague and Warrington were both discussing their plans for a Hogsmeade visit with their boyfriends, Oliver and Cormac. Gazing up from his copy of Shakespeare's _'A Midsummer Night's Dream'_ , Lucian saw Miles meander his way into the room, a wide grin present on his handsome face. ''What's got you all cheery this evening?" "Just caught a spectacular view of a slut getting her due." "Knew it!" Graham laughed, jumping off his bed to sit next to the redhead. "Details, man. Spill 'em."

"I saw Blackheart and that 'Claw, Rawlins, getting hot and heavy up near the Transfigurations room. His hand was all up in her knickers and everything.'' Grimacing at the image, Cassius replied ''Congrats, Bletchley. You're a free man. I am so relieved." "Not as relieved as I am." Terence asked "When do you plan on telling your old man?" "Hm, I dunno. I think I'm just gonna hint around a bit, let her get nervous. I can store the memory in my portable pensieve for now and show Dad later." he shrugged before heading to the showers. _'I'm not gonna worry about it anymore, I have practice to prepare for on Saturday. Gonna bathe and get some well-deserved rest.'_

Friday morning rolled around and Miles was in high spirits. This was the most chipper he's been since he received an autographed Quaffle from the Keeper of the Falmouth Falcons for his tenth birthday. Entering the Great Hall with Cassius at his side, he quickly donned an impassive mask and sat down, chatting amongst his companions. At the opposite end, Elisa was talking with her two equally-bitchy besties, Brittany and Celine. ''I swear, Connor was amazing for a quickie. I haven't been laid by a 'Claw in quite some time...he really knew how to hit me just right." "You know what they say, normally the most bookish are the wildest in bed." Brittany giggled, moving lock of hair out of her gray eyes.

Celine smiled, leaning in ''Sweetie, you do remember the stipulations of your contract with Miles's dad? What if he finds out about you two...or any of the others? You'll be out a contract, his fortune and a notable pedestal in high society." She scoffed, waving her hand flippantly as she applied lipstick to her pouty lips "No worries, Miles isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. He hasn't the slightest idea of my activities, neither does his musclebound, Quidditch-playing buddies. You see, I always get what I want and I'll do whatever it takes to achieve it. As soon as we graduate the June after next, his money and prestige are as good as mine from the minute I say 'I do'." Closing her compact mirror, she gave each of her friends a devilish smirk before rising to sit with Miles. ''Sly little vixen, isn't she? Take notes, Celine. You're learning from the master."

"Hey, baby." Elisa kissed him on the cheek, as she did every morning when she greeted the Keeper. "Good morning to you too, Elisa. Say, I was meaning to talk with you about what you'd like to do for our future engagement party but you were nowhere to be found. You weren't in the common room or your usual hangouts. Where were you?" he asked, falsely curious. "Oh! I was off in the library, working on the last part of an essay. You know Binns and details." she flipped her hair over her shoulder, pursing her lips. _'Come on, I'm eating...'_   "Oh, really? Well, I was down there. I didn't see you." "I was at the back, I like my privacy." _'Keep lying, maybe you'll believe it soon enough.'_   Raising an eyebrow, he flatly responded ''Right.'' and went back to eating his breakfast, disregarding her presence.

 _'Why the sudden change? He's never asked me about our engagement plans before. Miles normally veers away from the subject every time I bring it_ _up.'_ A sinking feeling started to appear at the pit of her stomach. _'No, I have been too careful, he couldn't have seen us.'_

 

After Charms, Miles and his gang were heading down an empty corridor to lunch. He felt a familiar bony arm pull him to a stop. ''Miles, honey...can we talk?'' "Sure, what is it?" His friends stopped to watch. Glancing from them to Miles ''Can we talk..alone?" Grinning, he returned "Why? Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them." Getting exasperated, Elisa sighed and yanked him to the pillar. ''Why did you look at me that way this morning? And the way you said 'Right' and completely ignored me...it was uncalled for. That's not how you speak to someone who will be your future wife-'' Miles chuckled cruelly "Future wife? Please. I know all about you and Rawlins sneaking around, fucking in an empty corridor. If you believe that you can fool me or anyone else, you are sadly mistaken. I never have nor will I ever like you or marry you. As for the contract, it is terminated. Once my father gets wind of this, you can consider your family's alliance with mine finished." Miles uttered viciously, the content smile never leaving his face.

Redfaced and sputtering, Elisa retorts quickly in a shrill voice "N-no! Y-you have no proof! It's my word against yours. You'd do anything just to get out of the contract! Whether you like it or not, we're going to be together!" "Let me tell you something you tawdry, insignificant, gold-digging slut...you will never lay your hands on me or my money for that matter. So, if you want to keep that pretty face of yours, you'll never enter my presence again.'' he snarled, wand at the ready. Knowing Miles was never one to back down from a threat, she gave him a deadly glare and stormed off, pushing several third-year Hufflepuffs out of her way. ''That went well." Cassius grinned, throwing an arm around his best friend. "Hey mate, let's get down to lunch, I'm starving."


	2. Poisoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there again! This is Chapter Two. There is no set time for me to post updates so I can post new chapters whenever I want...if I can't in a reasonable amount of time, I will give you prior notice or after the fact if I can absolutely help it. ;) Anyway..here's the next one. Hope you like it. :D

**Chapter Two-Poisoned**

Close to midnight, a lone student was down in the library in the Forbidden Section, perusing a certain tome titled _'101 Lethal Draughts by Apollo Sanguine'._ Stopping at a page towards the middle, the figure dragged their finger down the page. _'Perfect. This will definitely take care of the problem. You will regret ever making your decision...if you live long enough.'_ Without a sound, the dark figure left the library, book in hand.

A bright, sunny Saturday morning shone through the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall, waking the sleepy faces of those who decided not to sleep in. Miles was one of them, he had practice this morning. Flint wanted them in uniform and out an hour after breakfast. Ever the dictator, he was. Interestingly, his Gryffindor counterpart was Oliver Wood, except he didn't threaten his teammates as often or try to knock them off their brooms.

Eating his meal, he looked over at Bole who was fiddling around his bag, he accidentally knocked Bletchley's goblet, spilling pumpkin juice all over the table, floor and his white breeches. ''Ah shit, sorry Miles.'' ''It's fine, mate, it happens.'' Moving the goblet to the right, he grabbed his wand to 'Scourgify' the mess on his lap, failing to notice a smoky liquid emerging in the goblet, mixing with his new batch of pumpkin juice. With his head out of his lap, he banished the rest of the mess and took one last long gulp.

''All right, I'm heading to the toilet before I go to the Pitch. I'll meet you guys out there." "Before you get back, could you put my bag in the dorm?" Lucian asked. "Sure." Grabbing the bag, Miles headed to the dungeons. Bole and the others separated from Miles. _'Now to the bathroom, then the Pitch.'_

After finishing his 'task', Miles grabbed his broom and wandered through the dungeons and down the hall, heading to the corridor that opens up outside.

Halfway down, Miles started seeing double. The room started spinning. ''Wha-?...what the fuck's happening?...why am I...so dizzy?" He stopped, holding his head. His breathing became labored. _'Can hardly breathe...oh no!'_ he collapsed onto the ground and started coughing. Miles felt something wet seep out the corner of his mouth. Thinking it was saliva, he reached to wipe it with his sleeve only to pull back red. It was blood. _'What the fuck did I drink?! Somebody help! Please!'_ he wanted to shout but couldn't, feeling pain course throughout his entire body. His breaths started becoming shorter and spaced out, everything was beginning to go dark.

_'I'm going to die...all alone in this fucking corridor. Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't do anything wrong...why? Please, somebody...anybody...help me.'_ "Help..me.'' he tearfully whispered in an empty corridor, praying someone will hear.

 

Not too far away, a Gryffindor fourth-year with long, light blonde hair was speedwalking down the corridor with his shoulderbag, the results from his Potions work and camera in hand. ''An 'O'! Yes, finally! I knew all this extra credit for Snape was bound to pay off. Hm?" In his peripheral vision, he found a mass lying in the middle of the hall. Squinting to get a closer look, he saw that it was a person; who was not moving and appeared white as a sheet from where he stood. "Oh, my god!" he ran over, dropping to his knees next to the figure. His eyes widened further as he realized who was lying at Death's door-Miles Bletchley. Quickly scanning his face, he recognized familiar symptoms he's read up on-pale face, cool skin, purple lips, blood leaking out from the mouth, his veins clearly displayed, low pulse...he's been poisoned. "Don't worry! It's ok, help is on the way...umm.." trying not to panic, he reached into his bag, dragging out two bezoars.

He lifted Bletchley's head into his lap, causing him to stir weakly. ''Swallow these, they'll help." Colin aided Miles in opening his mouth, his eyes were bloodshot and unfocused. "I...can't." "Yes, you can! You've got to." he shoved them inside, closing the Keeper's mouth. Bletchley tried to swallow but was having difficulty. With swift thinking, he pointed his wand at Miles's throat, muttering an airway-opening charm he saw Pomfrey using on a student suffering from anaphylaxis. The spell caused his throat muscles to relax and lubricate, allowing the two stones to slide down his esophagus, into his stomach where they broke down instantly; their magic surged through his bloodstream, combating the foreign substance.

His mouth stopped leaking blood but he was still very pale, his pulse higher yet still weak. The bezoars weren't enough. He needed to get to the Hospital Wing straight away. "I'm gonna get you help, stay here..." he tried to stand but Miles grabbed his arm, pleading ''Don't leave me, please...don't ...leave me alone.'' Holding his hand and feeling his heart wrench at the pitiful sight, he obeyed and decided to scream instead. "HELP! SOMEBODY GET DOWN HERE, NOW! HE'S BEEN POISONED! WE NEED HELP!" "What's with all the screaming? I have half a mind to deduct points, I-" Percy stopped, seeing what all the fuss was over.

"Bletchley!" the Prefect ran over, frantic. ''Colin! What's happened to him?!" "He was poisoned, and I found him like this! I gave him bezoars but he needs a complete antidote!" "Out of the way!" Snape, McGonagall and Sprout pushed past the boys to escort Miles to the Hospital Wing on a floating stretcher. Minerva pointed at Colin "You, you found him...come with me." Colin nodded as he stood to follow McGonagall. Percy stood there in shock. No student has ever been poisoned in the history of Hogwarts, at least on purpose. ' _Bletchley's got practice today! I've got to tell them!'_ he sped off down to the Pitch.

Meanwhile up at the Hospital Wing, Pomfrey was scurrying about, running diagnostic spells and trying to stabilize Miles who was in and out of consciousness. "What did this boy take?! This is a very complex poison! He's lucky to be alive at all!" Pomfrey hissed to Snape. "It appears to be one of several lethal concoctions, my money's on the Reaper's Draught. Once ingested, it hits unexpectedly and gives the victim a slow, painful death within thirty minutes." he replied, taking a sample of blood and testing it. ''As I suspected. Reaper's Draught. You have the rest of the antidote." Snape ran off to her storage room, seizing the amber vial and returning to Pomfrey who uncorked the vial, pouring the contents down Bletchley's throat.

His veins became less noticeable, the breathing returned to normal as most of the color returned to his face. "Creevey..." Miles croaked, his vision still a little blurry. The Mediwitch and Potions Master looked at each other silently before turning back to the patient. "I take he's the one who administered the bezoars?" Pomfrey asked. "Indeed so. He has certainly handled the situation better than expected. I figured he'd panic. Minerva will be bringing him up here shortly." The sounds of clacking boots sounded through the room. _'Speaking of...'_ Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Colin Creevey were in the Hospital Wing, heading towards them. "Mr. Bletchley was given the rest of the antidote and is therefore stabilized. He's going to have to stay here at least two weeks for a full recovery. That Reaper's Draught did a nasty job on him." Pomfrey commented, pulling the covers up to Miles's chest.

Dumbledore stroked his beard casually " 'Reaper's Draught'? That is highly illegal if I'm correct. Administration of that is one ticket to Azkaban. We'll have to contact the Ministry and his parents. And you, Mr. Creevey, you'll need to remain here so they can obtain a full statement seeing as you were there in the hallway. You've done a noble deed in saving Mr. Bletchley's life." he smiled down warmly at the Lion, who only fiddled with his fingers.

 

"C-Colin..." everyone turned to Miles who muttered his name. The blonde approached carefully, sitting down next to him in a chair. His large hand flexed as if wanting him to take it. Colin gingerly placed his smaller, slender hand into Miles's thicker, calloused one. "Thanks...for not...leaving." he whispered groggily before falling asleep, his hand still tightly clasped around Creevey's. ''You're welcome..'' Colin returned, thankful knowing he's going to make it. "Minerva, would you?" "I'm on it, Albus." The stern Deputy Headmistress marched out.

During all the commotion, practice was already underway. "Where the fuck is Bletchley?! I told him one hour after breakfast! How is that so difficult?!" Marcus yelled, seeing his Keeper was still not yet out on the Pitch, defending the goalposts. "Come on, man...maybe he got sidetracked by a teacher? It happens to everybody." Adrian replied, trying to calm down his irate captain. "I dunno...I have a bad feeling something's not right here." Lucian whispered to Cassius who merely nodded in response. Terence was in the stands, watching his boyfriend fly around like a majestic eagle when he heard his name being called. ''Terence!" It was Percy, and he looked unnerved, more than usual. "What is it?"

"Terence...you guys.. need to get up to the Hospital Wing, Bletchley was poisoned." he panted out. Feeling like he was going to be sick, Terence's eyes widened. "What?! Adrian! Marcus! Get over here! Bletchley's been poisoned!" Higgs bellowed, quickly grabbing the team's attention. They touched ground immediately, surrounding them. "What do you mean 'poisoned'?!" Flint growled out, fearful his friend was dead or almost was. "What the fuck are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Cassius barked, leading the rest of the team, Percy and Terence inside. Barreling their way through the outside entrance and up the stairs, they crashed through the Hospital Wing doors, startling the occupants already inside-Pomfrey, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore and several aurors...and oddly, Colin Creevey.

"What is the meaning of this, storming in here like a bunch of gorillas?! Out! All of you!" "No! My best friend could have been killed! I'm not leaving!" Cassius yelled at the Mediwitch. "Poppy, they're very upset which is quite understandable. Mr. Bletchley is under stable condition, so it wouldn't hurt for them to visit for a few minutes." Albus calmly intervened, standing in between Pomfrey and a seething Snake. "Fine, but only for a few minutes. He needs to rest." she marched off to handle paperwork. The team walked over, gazing at their teammate. Miles was still lacking some color and had large dark circles under his eyes. He laid there, breathing softly with Colin's hand still in his. Terence was dabbing the tears threatening to spill down his face. Adrian pulled him close, comforting the former Seeker. Marcus, Graham, and Lucian gazed morosely upon their mate. Even Draco was at a loss for words. _'Bletchley's a dick sometimes, nevertheless, he didn't deserve this.'_

Cassius on the other hand, had a look of pure fury etched into his own aristocratic features. "Who could have done this?" Percy asked softly. "I have a pretty damn good idea who did." Warrington snarled as he stormed out of the Wing. "Severus, I suggest you catch him before he does something he most likely will not regret." Albus serenely ordered, watching the Potions Master hurry after Cassius, his black robes billowing behind him.

Graham turned to Percy. "Why is Colin here?" "He found Miles lying in the hallway...he-" before he could finish, they stopped to listen in on Colin's questioning. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood before the Gryffindor, a pad of paper and a quicknotes quill in hand. ''All right, now I need you to tell me everything you did leading up to finding Miles." Taking a deep breath, he answered "I got up, went to breakfast and headed to Potions down in the dungeons. I've been working on an extra credit assignment for the past week and I got my results today. Snape could vouch for it." "Ok, what was the extra credit work on if I may ask?" "It was on brewing an antidote to a Deathcap Mushroom Draught."

"How did you know Miles was poisoned and how to reverse it?" "He had the classic symptoms- a pronounced pallor, cool skin, coughing and dizziness from what I could see 'cause his eyes were unfocused and bloodshot. I mean, these are quite common with less lethal brews. This one however, made his veins protrude, caused internal bleeding- note the blood around his mouth...and he had a low pulse. Only the hardcore things do that much damage and require more than a simple bezoar. Sometimes, two or more plus a liquid potion are needed to reverse all ill-effects. Not many do...unlike the Widowmaker, Creeping and Reaper's Draughts. I didn't know which one he took, so I did what they all require first...administer two bezoars." he shrugged, ending his answer.

Kingsley looked down curiously at the boy then to Albus. ''Mr. Creevey is one of Severus's best Potions students, top-ranking.'' In the background, Draco inwardly scoffed. Although he loathed to admit it, Creevey was on his level in his godfather's class. "Thank you for your statement. I must say, you've done well. If it wasn't for you, he'd surely be dead.'' With a smile, he walked off to collect a statement from Madame Pomfrey.

 

"You know what this means, don't you?" Marcus whispered to his boyfriend. "I'll explain it to him later, once he's settled down." Cassius returned momentarily, with a stone-faced Snape at his heels. ''You're staying here so I can keep an eye on you. I'll escort you and your housemates after visitation." Cassius frowned heavily in response, stalking back to the group. "Get out of my way!" a deep voice boomed outside the door. The door slammed open, a man a near-carbon copy of Miles marched past an auror who almost fell over from the sheer force. A smaller woman with auburn-red hair hurried in behind him. ''Oh, shit.'' Pomfrey uncharacteristically grit out, watching the furious man approach them.

It was Lord Mason Bletchley and his wife, Ariadne. Flashbacks of the 80's reared their way to the front of Pomfrey's mind. This man had one hell of a temper then and no doubt, he had one now, considering all the people he's sent to her Hospital Wing a little over twenty years ago. Murder was clearly written in those forest green eyes. ''I demand to know who's responsible for this! I want names!" he yelled. "Lord Bletchley, I advise you to calm down. You're frightening the other students." Dumbledore kindly ordered the fuming redhead.

"Calm down? Why in Merlin's name should I?! My son nearly died on your watch and you have the nerve to tell me to calm down?!" "Mason, please. I'm just as angry as you but we can't keep making a scene, especially when he is just lying there." Ariadne pleaded with her husband, her eyes red from recently shed tears. "My baby..." she sat next to her only child, kissing his forehead.

"I guess I'll go now..." Colin tried to stand but found he couldn't wrench out of Miles's grasp. For a nearly-unconscious patient, he still had an impressive iron grip. "No..." he groaned sleepily, opening those identical forest green eyes. Colin sat back down immediately, watching Lord and Lady Bletchley direct their eyes towards him. "What are you doing holding his hand?" Lord Bletchley asked curiously. "I...um..I..." he stammered. "That's what I was going to tell you. Mr. Creevey saved your son's life." "What?" they gazed at Albus in shock. "Come, I'll explain everything once the aurors finish their report." he beckoned the parents to follow.

Colin looked over to Percy and the Slytherin team, who watched silently. He went back to Miles who was gazing about the place, seeing his friends but was too tired to greet them. They surrounded him, smiling sadly down at their Keeper. "Hey mate..." Cassius croaked out, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. ''I'm uh...I'm glad you're all right. You scared the shit of me, out of all of us." Miles smiled weakly as if to say 'I know' before he passed out again. "All right, it's time to leave. Bid him goodbye and visit tomorrow." As Pomfrey shooed them out of the office, they patted him on the shoulders giving their goodbyes and left, only Colin remained.

"Mr. Creevey, I think it's time you left and got something to eat." "I...I dunno. It doesn't seem right to get up and leave him." "I know, dear. He needs his rest and so do you. You've had a rough morning." "Think maybe I could...stay here in the ward, in an empty bed? I'll be out of the way." She sighed, seeing that pleading look she always tries to ignore ''All right, you may stay in the bed behind you only for tonight. If something happens, alert me at once.'' "Yes, Madame Pomfrey."

On the other side of the room, Lord Bletchley watched the entire exchange. He couldn't tear his eyes from Creevey or the fact Miles was holding onto his hand for dear life. Mason found himself pondering _'Miles has never done anything like that before. Perhaps it was in a moment of weakness...'_ A tap on the shoulder stirred him from his thoughts. ''If you both would please, accompany me to my office.'' Mason grunted in response as he and his wife were led out of the Wing.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...here you are-Chapter Two. Don't worry, after this chapter...everything will pick up and fall into place. I can tell you the story is a long way from being over. (Not way TOO long, though.) )


	3. Waking and Questioning

**Chapter Three- Waking and Questioning**

The next morning arose with the sunlight peeking through the windows of the silent Hospital Wing, waking a still-weakened Keeper. _'Ugh, what the hell did I get myself into? Feel like shit...'_ Sitting up gingerly, he gazed around the room. To his right, he found the bed occupied. A light blonde head was sticking out from underneath the pale blue and white sheets, sleeping peacefully. He leaned over to get a closer look, his mouth dropped open _'Creevey?! What's he doing-oh wait...I almost died yesterday. He...saved me.'_ An image of last night's dream flashed before his eyes..

_~* There he was, lying on the ground..shadows encroached as if they wanted to consume him, force him into an eternal sleep. Just before the seams of black sealed, a bright golden ray chased away the darkness. A pale, kind face came into view, calling him back from the abyss. The image grew clearer, the gold was attached to the kind face...it held a look of deep concern, the eyes shined with worry. Suddenly, Miles didn't feel so scared...so alone. Everything was going to be ok.*~_

Miles felt a slight clenching in his chest at the memory. Shaking his head, he put the feeling off to the achiness still present. _'Why did he stay?'_ As soon as he spoke in his mind, Creevey awoke, rubbing his bleary eyes. Quickly, he laid back down, feigning sleep. Colin rose, stretching his slumber-stiffened limbs. Facing the bed on his left, he sighed. Bletchley was fast asleep...slightly pale and the dark circles were clearly defined. Colin was not used to seeing a normally strong, confident man in such a vulnerable condition. _'What was so bad that called for this? I know you've made some enemies, but come on! Anyway, I'm just...I'm just thankful I was there in time.'_ He gently grazed slender fingers across Miles's hand, smiling softly "See you around." Colin dressed, brushed his teeth and left to breakfast.

Peering out of one eye, he watched him leave. Bletchley brought his hand to his face, the skin tingling from Colin's fingers. An hour had passed while he stared at his hand, replaying the featherlike touch over and over. It was so subtle, so sweet...a touch no mere man could possibly possess. ''Why did you save me?" he whispered softly to himself. The sound of a rolling table and the scent of food jarred his attention. ''Time for breakfast, Mr. Bletchley." ''Porridge, toast and mushed bananas...really?" Miles groaned disappointedly. His trusty bacon and eggs were absent. ''Yes, porridge and softened fruit...only for a few days. Your insides were pretty damaged, and I want to be sure you can keep your meals down. Now eat up.''

 

Upon arriving at breakfast, everyone was looking at Colin, whispering to one another. Like a deer caught in the headlights, he stood there eyeing the room. He never received this much attention during all the years he's attended Hogwarts. Shyly, Colin ducked his head and walked to Gryffindor table. He received a few congratulatory pats on the back and praises from some fellow Lions until he finally got a chance to speak "How did the whole school find out? I thought it was only between me and the others in the Wing?" Ron answered "Malfoy. Word is that he ranted and raved over the whole ordeal...vowing to catch the culprit. I think he just wants to get more glory.'' ''Honestly, Ron...I don't think that's it at all. He may genuinely want to help.'' Hermione chided before continuing ''Anyway, that's how the news spread." "Yeah, Bletchley sure owes you one." Ron grinned before shoving more eggs into his mouth.

"Owes me one? No, I don't think so. Having him survive is its own reward." "Not exactly, Colin." Percy said, sitting next to him. "It's not magic-bound, but if a wizard or witch saves the life of another...the victim has to fulfill a Life Debt. It's a common courtesy strictly upheld in Pureblood society. Knowing Bletchley's family and plenty of others who adhere to the Old Ways, he'll have to do something in return." "Like what?" "Well, it could be anything...getting you out of a sticky situation, monetary compensation...any sort of favor." "I don't want anything, but all right." "Still, just be prepared for him to ask." Colin shrugged and went on with his meal. _'Maybe I could think of something. While I'm at it..I could get him a get-well present of some sort...he could use some cheering up.'_

Across the Great Hall, a brunette was furiously tapping her manicured nails on the table. _'I can't believe Bletchley survived! Damn it, I almost had him...until that rotten little mudblood thwarted everything. I can't do anything at this moment, the investigation is still underway.'_ She looked down the table, only to meet steel-gray eyes glaring right back at her. Warrington held a scowl likely to kill if one stared long enough. _'I know he suspects me. He'll have to prove it...although it'll provide to be quite difficult without evidence.'_   Inwardly smirking, the scheming woman returned to her tea. _'You will pay for this, Blackheart...count on it.'_   Warrington inwardly growled.

Three hours after another a long nap, Bletchley awoke to see Colin arranging a variety of beautiful wildflowers in a glass vase. Beside the flowers were cards, little trinkets and some of his favorite snacks, unfortunately...he couldn't eat them right now because of the temporary diet Pomfrey put him on. ''The gifts are from a few fellow Slytherins and a couple Gryffindors, the cards and snacks are from my friends in Hufflepuff..." _'No wonder, the pictures and words appear too cheerful, the colors are also a dead giveaway.'_ "...the nargle-repelling charm is from Luna and the wildflowers are from me.'' "The eccentric Ravenclaw...and...why flowers?" "Well, it's a timeless classic. I went out in the fields and picked 'em _._ I thought you could use some color other than the drab interior of the Wing. And...uh..it was all I could think of at the time." Miles snorted in amusement "All right. Thanks, I guess."

An awkward quiet emerged between the boys. Getting sick of the silence, Miles finally asked "Why did...why did you save me? A lot would have been glad to be rid of me." "I will admit, you are an arse to mostly everyone...but I couldn't leave you to die out there. You don't deserve it. I know...'typical Gryffindor'..but it was the right thing to do. Your friends certainly would have been devastated if they lost their best friend, especially Warrington and your parents." _'And me..'_ he silently added. Miles felt something stirring in his stomach but chose to ignore it "Out of all people, I never would have expected you to save my life. How did you? I mean, I gather that I was poisoned..." "Well, ...I looked at your face and saw subjective evidence of poisoning, gave you a couple bezoars...you had trouble swallowing so I opened your airway. They only helped partially..."

"Partially? This wasn't a normal poison, was it?" "No, I'm afraid not. I didn't know which one it was so I did what three certain poison-antidotes called for first. Overhearing Snape's interview, it turned out to be the Reaper's Draught...a 30-minute killer and extremely difficult to trace to its brewer." ''No wonder I almost bled out. Are they any closer to finding who did it?" "Not since last night. I do believe Warrington had an idea, he stormed out of here and Snape had to chase him and bring him back. I mean...you've got a lot of enemies, think there's a chance it could be either one of them?" Nodding his head, Miles replied ''I think I know exactly who Cassius was going after...'' his tired green eyes darkened in anger. Colin shrunk back, the intensity in those green orbs was frightening. ''Um...i-if I may be so bold...who was it..w-who do you suspect?"

Sighing, Miles put his head in his hands "Ugh, I dunno why I'm telling you all this...it's my problem..you wouldn't understand.'' Appearing a little put off, Colin decided to let it go, knowing Miles was still very vulnerable. Someone tried to murder him for Merlin's sake so this behavior was expected. ''I might be able to get some idea if you could tell me. I may not have any earthly clue but I'm willing to listen." the blonde finished, taking a seat on Miles's bed. Seeing this boy wasn't going anywhere, Bletchley decided to reveal his little dilemma. ''Fine. I think it was my ex-betrothed, Elisa Blackheart.'' '' 'Ex-betrothed'? I've heard of ex-boyfriend or girlfriend...never that.''

''Basically, my dad and that bitch's father arranged a marriage between us against my will. As per agreement, she was to remain celibate...to ensure the future Bletchley heir would no doubt, be mine. If not, the contract would be null and void. My friends and myself have long suspected her of fooling around. Three nights ago I caught her in the act with this Ravenclaw. She told on herself when I hinted that I knew and threatened to go to my father...which I will...hopefully soon. Blackheart got pissed and I nearly drowned in my own blood. End of story." Colin whistled "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." "Heh, you can say that again." he returned bitterly.

 

Fiddling with his fingers, Colin gazed up at Miles "So, I take it you're not too angry about her cheating?" "Oh, I'm not angry about losing her...I'm furious that she tried to take me out. That's ok, that money-grubbing slut will get what's coming. I'm also very glad I never fucked her. I've definitely dodged a bullet on that one." he finished with a grin while Colin blushed at his brash retort. "I can't disagree with you there. Any chance he'll try to hook you up with someone else...if Elisa is proven the culprit?" "Probably not for a while...after all this blows over. I think he'll be quite wary from now on. Even nearly comatose I could feel his screams.'' ''You mean hear.." "No, feel. Father's always been a tempermental man...animals and small children flee when he's angry." Colin chuckled "Sounds like the Hulk.'' Miles tilted his head, scrunching his face in confusion "Who?" "Uh, just a muggle-comic character who turns into a green, musclebound giant when he's mad." "Oh.."

Several students bounded through the door, it was the entire team minus Malfoy. Terence was glued to Adrian's side as usual. Percy was right behind them. ''Bletchley! Hey there...how's our Keeper feeling today?" "Like shit, but much better than yesterday." Miles smirked at Pucey. "Mr. Creevey, a word?" Madame Pomfrey beckoned the muggleborn over to her office. "Sure. I'll, uh...see you later." with that, he went to see what she wanted, Bletchley's eyes following him the entire way. _'Hmmm...'_ ''Ahem...earth to Bletchley.'' Graham snickered, watching his friend practically check Colin out. "Huh? Oh...what're you guys doing here other than the obvious?"

"We've come to tell you that due to your...accident...we've had to temporarily replace you with Urquhart for the game against Hufflepuff." "No! He sucks! He lets in more goals than he defends." "Don't remind me." Flint growled unhappily. "Just be glad Bletchley will be well in time for the game against Gryffindor. For now, you can still stomp Cedric's team." Percy mentioned, kissing him lightly on the lips. Marcus gave him a goofy grin ''There is that.''

_'Lucky bastard.'_ Miles thought, watching the display. _'All of my friends are taken except me...hell, Bole is seeing Longbottom.'_ "So, did you find out what Creevey wanted? You owe him a Life debt.'' _'Fuck! That's right...'_ ''No, he never asked. Weasley, did you even explain that to him?" "I did this morning. I don't think he wants anything, quite honestly." "You know as well as I that I have to do something. My father will make sure of it, although never in all his years he thought the family would owe one to a...muggleborn." he said as though the concept was foreign. It was, not many pureblooded families repaid life debts to muggleborns.

"Well, you do. I suggest you find out and fulfill it soon." Flint stated. The Mediwitch's door creaked open and Colin walked out with an excited smile. Gathering his bag, he left quickly, eager to tell his brother and friends the good news. Watching the blonde vacate, Miles mused _'I will find out...I hope he comes back...wait, did I just say that?'_ Turning back to his friends, he met some knowing smiles. ''What? Why're you all smiling like that?" Adrian laughed ''Nothing, Bletchley. Anyway, here's the update on the Snake Pit..."


	4. Taking a Chance

**Chapter Four-Taking a Chance**

In the courtyard, an elated Colin began relaying the details of his meeting with Pomfrey. Dennis, Neville, Cormac, Luna, and five Hufflepuffs were listening intently. ''I've been offered an apprenticeship under Madame Pomfrey!" Susan grinned "All right, Colin! That's one step closer to the Healer program!" "Yeah, mate. Not many students are accepted." Neville added, patting him on his shoulder. "I know! I am so excited!" His bright grin soon faded "But...I don't want it because of what happened...I could have gotten into the apprenticeship without Miles almost dying." Sitting on a ledge, he sighed sadly wondering why he should rejoice in his gain at another's misfortune.

"Listen, Colin. It wasn't your fault Bletchley was poisoned. Sure, you could have gotten in on your own merit without saving his life..but that's not what happened now, is it? You have the grades, the intellect and the talent...it so happens you've had to use it way earlier than expected. There's nothing to feel guilty over." Zacharias wisely noted, albeit bluntly. "You do have a point. I can always count on you to give me a reality check, huh?" "That's why I'm our group's cynical bastard-psychiatrist." Everyone laughed around him, agreeing with Smith's self-proclaimed title.

"Speaking of Bletchley, how's he holding up?" Justin pondered aloud. "He's still pretty weak...it was Reaper's Draught he imbibed, remember?" "Ouch, I sure do." "Yeah, he's gotta watch what he eats. Although Pomfrey is still providing him nutrient and tissue repairing potions, it's only for a little while. He's also on bedrest for two weeks, no doubt he'll be going stir-crazy." "Sounds like it gets lonely up there. Have you considered visiting him again?" Hannah queried Colin. "Yeah, actually I have." Slightly blushing, he moved some longer than shoulder length hair behind his ear. "Gah! Why are you still blushing like a lovesick girl? Go for him already." Cormac prodded his ribs.

"Seriously, big bro...we all know you fancy the Keeper. I've always known you had a thing for redheads. Why are you so damn apprehensive?" "Miles and I come from two different worlds. He's Slytherin, I'm Gryffindor. He's pureblood, I'm muggleborn. High class elite...you get my point. I don't think it'll work out the way I'd like...and...his parents...they'll never allow it. Especially his father since he wants Miles to produce an heir. They're very traditional. Lastly, I don't even think he's gay."

"Aw, come on...don't give us that shit. Me, Oliver, Percy and Neville are dating Slytherins. You know this." "How are you so certain of his leaning? You have never seen him with a woman other than that brunette. From my observations, Miles doesn't seem to be happy with her." Luna said calmly, fingering her butterbeer cork necklace. "Oh, and the bridge's construction has already begun. Beware of vandals, they'll attempt to burn it to the ground." Luna finished, moving her gaze elsewhere. _'Ever the cryptic one, Luna is..and people still think she's not a Seer. I say ''bullshit!'' on that.'_

''Take a chance, mate. If you have the bravery to take charge of making sure someone lives, then you can go after him." Ernie encouraged. The light of realization dawned upon Colin. His friends were right. _'I'll never know if I don't try. I can only hope it works out for the best.'_

 

That Sunday night, Miles was having the same dream, only this time there was more.

_~* There he was, lying on the ground..shadows encroached as if they wanted to consume him, force him into an eternal sleep. Just before the seams of black sealed, a bright golden ray chased away the darkness. A pale, kind face came into view, calling him back from the abyss. The image grew clearer, the gold was attached to the kind face...it held a look of deep concern, the eyes shined with worry. Suddenly, Miles didn't feel so scared...so alone. Everything was going to be ok. He felt his head being lifted by a pair of slender, careful hands and placed onto someone's lap. The person held his face, gazing deeply into his eyes. Those eyes were of the clearest bright blue Miles had ever seen, far more majestic than the morning sky. His hair was past his shoulder, a light blonde closely compared to gold. His skin, pale and creamy...and his lips, full and rosy. The boy was surrounded by a silver glow, illuminating every feature almost as if he were a heavenly being...an angel. Looking closer, he could see it was Colin Creevey. He felt a warm hand encircling his in a firm but gentle grasp. It was Colin's. His lips began to move, a smooth and deepened voice spoke ''Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Colin leaned down, pressing his lips against the redhead's.*~_

Miles woke with a jolt. His face was flushed and his body felt tingly. That kiss was still very fresh in his mind. It's been happening every time he would sleep, during his numerous naps or a full night's slumber. Every time he would close his eyes, Colin was there...smiling down at him, holding his hand, and kissing him. What added to the Keeper's confusion was the fact there was a tent in his sleeping trousers. _'It's only been a day, why I am acting like this over Colin? I'm beyond grateful he saved my life and all. In my dreams, I cannot see anything other than him. Oh Merlin, what are you doing to me?'_ Sitting up, he peered in between his legs. "Down, boy. Not tonight...ergh.'' he slumped back down onto his pillow.


	5. First Kiss

**Chapter Five- First Kiss**

Monday afternoon arrived with the howling autumn winds scattering fallen leaves across the castle grounds. Thankful that History of Magic with Binns was over, Colin decided to visit Miles again. Opening the door, he saw Miles staring out the window, watching an owl getting chased by a much smaller bluejay. ''Come on, you can eat 'im!...hm?" he turned to see Colin smiling. "See what I have for entertainment? The bloody owl can't even snap back!" "Well, bluejays are very ferocious birds...could be defending its nest." "Blah! I'd still smack it...anyway, didn't think you were gonna visit again. It's becoming a habit for you." Creevey shrugged, walking closer "Perhaps. Although, I thought you'd prefer company...it's boring up here with nothing to do except read...sleep...or simply exist."

Miles grinned, scratching his head. ''You got that right. I'd go absolutely nutters without some sort of stimulation." He watched Colin take a seat next to him, the sunshine emanating from the window lighting up his features. ' _As if he were a heavenly being...an angel.'_ Bletchley was lost in thought as he gazed upon Colin's beautiful form, his mouth slightly dry...skin tingling again. ''Miles? You ok?" Colin snapped his fingers, bringing the Keeper back to attention. "Huh? Yeah...I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." "About what?" "Uh, nothing important.'' _'Except you and how you've managed to invade my mind.'_

"Ok." Colin laughed. "So, what you wanna talk about?" "I...I dunno really." Miles played with the fringe of the blanket, unsurely. _'So cute..'_ "Why don't you tell me all about yourself? I'm sure you have much to say. I'll sit and listen. You don't have to reveal anything you don't want to.'' _'That's a first, normally I never get a word in edgewise. Elisa talked my ear off, nagging...telling me pointless gossip... pointing out my inadequacies. I'm glad I don't have to bear it anymore.'_ "Sure...where do I start? Well...uh..I was born in London..." The conversation went on for hours, Miles described his life and hobbies to an attentive Gryffindor whilst having a laugh or two. Colin in return told him a few details about himself, other than the obvious photography obsession. He also told Miles that Pomfrey considered him for an apprenticeship which actually impressed the Keeper.

 

Five minutes later, Miles had to ask ''Colin, you do realize I have to fulfill a Life debt, don't you?" Receiving a nod, he continued ''Have you thought about what you want?" "I have. All I want is for you to live your life and be happy...and..maybe be a little nicer to people. It's not much, I know...but I didn't save your life for a favor, I wanted you to live."

Miles stared silently at the blonde, his heart melted at Colin's words. No one has ever had this effect on him. He was so real, so sincere...without an ulterior motive. It was a very pleasant change. Colin smiled softly at the Keeper then looked at the clock. It was dinner time. "I have to go." "Wait, before you do that...would you consider coming back for a little while each day? At least until I'm out of here?" he pleaded, trying not to sound desperate. A huge grin spreading from ear to ear, Colin replied ''Sure. I'll come back. Good night...Miles." " 'Night...Colin.'' Giving him a final wave, the blonde left the Wing.

_'Wonderful...things may be looking up after all.'_

 

The two weeks in the Hospital Wing breezed on by, especially since the daily prospect of seeing Colin gave Miles something to look forward to. Don't get him wrong, he loved it when his friends and parents came to visit...but he couldn't resist that blonde's company. His every smile, every laugh, every anecdote about his daily dalliances...every minute he was there brightened Bletchley's day, making lying in a hospital bed not so terrible to endure. Colin felt the same way. He always wanted to get closer to Miles, although not under these circumstances. Nevertheless, it happened and there was nothing he could do to change that.

"You'll be discharged tomorrow morning, I know you must be excited." "I dunno about excited, but I am glad to get the hell out of here. I hope I don't have to see this place again for quite some time." Miles stretched out, completely delighted at the news of returning to the halls and the Pitch. "My last night here...my-" he stopped, realizing that this was Colin's final visit. A sad look crossed his face. _'I won't get a chance to hang out with him anymore.'_ Colin must have read his mind for he, too, knew this was the last time he'd sit next to him and freely converse without interruption.

_'Wait...remember what the others said...don't let anything stand in my way of a chance with Miles.'_   He summoned up all his Gryffindor courage and went for it. ''Miles, you know...we don't have to stop talking. I still want to see you, even if it may be a bit difficult.'' ''So do I, hopefully we can work something out."

"Unfortunately, it's time for bed...I don't want to cost my House any more points. Goodnight..'' he slowly wrapped his arms around the Keeper, embracing him. Pulling back, he saw a glimmer of something much deeper in those shining forest green eyes... it was hypnotizing. Colin found himself leaning in, tilting his head to the side and placing a kiss on those smooth pink lips. Fearing he'd made a big mistake, he shrunk away. _'Shit! I kissed him too early...what have I done?! I don't want him to hate me...I don't want to lose-'_ his rapid self-scolding was cut off by Bletchley passionately claiming his mouth. Running one hand through those silky locks, and the other down his back, Miles kept the lion secure in his lap...snogging him all the while. Out of breath, they pulled apart...gazing into one another's eyes. Both faces were flushed, lips kiss-swollen and hair a tad messy.

Swallowing hard, Miles whispered ''I _really_ want to see you again.'' "Me...me too." Colin quickly nodded, his voice a little croaky. "Night.." the Lion fled the wing and closed the door. Touching his lips, a wide smile spread across his face. _'Yes!'_ he inwardly cheered before practically floating his way back to Gryffindor tower.


	6. Are We or Aren't We?

**Chapter Six- Are we or aren't we?**

At 7:00 am sharp, Miles energetically hopped out of bed, pulling on an outfit brought to him by his mother. It was Sunday morning, so he was looking forward to eating his choice of breakfast and of course, seeing Colin in the halls. Taking a few long strides, Bletchley bid the boring Wing farewell.

"Oi, Bletchley!" Miles turned to see Cassius grinning, thrilled to see his best friend finally up and walking. "Good morning to you, too." Reclaiming his usual spot, he started piling on the eggs, bacon and sausage...oh, how he missed that. "I'm glad you're back, now you can participate in a double-session of practice." Flint said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. He groaned in response. ''Double-session? Damn...well, it beats lying in a bed like a lazy sod all day...every day. I'll take it." "You didn't have a choice, anyway." the Chaser smirked.

"Whatever.." Bletchley laughed, biting a strip of bacon as a familiar blonde sauntered his way into the Great Hall. Directing his attention from the plate, his eyes followed the Lion all the way to Gryffindor table. _'There he is...'_ Over at the opposite end of the hall, Colin was staring into his plate, reminiscing over last night-Miles deepening their kiss, running a hand through his hair, holding him in his lap...all of it felt so right. Colin never thought he'd ever get a chance to lock lips with that gorgeous Keeper.

"Psst...hey, Col...Colin...hellooo." Dennis drawled out, poking his older brother's bicep, dragging him out of his daze. "Hm?..oh, what is it?" "You're in a rather blissful mood this morning, anything interesting happen last night?" Colin smiled bashfully, moving a strand of hair out of his face. "As a matter of fact, yes. Something did happen." "Well? don't keep me in suspense. Spill." Leaning over to whisper, Colin said "I kissed Miles and he kissed me back!" Dennis's eyes widened in surprise "Already? All right, Col! Finally made a move. You tell anyone else?" "No, you're the first."

He laughed "Well, don't I feel honored. You should relay this to the rest of the crew later. You and Miles an item now?" Colin shrugged uncertainly "I'm not sure, I mean...we only kissed last night. There's nothing definite at the moment...maybe it'll turn into something soon." He gazed across the room to see Miles staring right back at him. Their eyes met. Miles gave him a slight grin and winked, making him blush.

 

"So, Bletchley...I take it your last visit went real well, huh?" Warrington asked, watching the display. "You can say that." "Come on mate, what happened?" Adrian pushed. "Oh, all right. We kissed. He's very good for someone I assume that has never kissed anyone in his life." "Way better than Elisa when she forced you?" "Duh, definitely better." "Better than me?" Cassius asked in a cheeky manner. Miles coughed a bit on his juice, he didn't expect him to bring that up in a public space. "No...he's actually right near your level, except he didn't try to absolutely dominate the entire thing unlike you." he replied, playfully nudging his best mate. Although Miles's first kiss was with a girl, it wasn't Elisa. Cassius; however, was the only boy he's ever kissed...that was after a victory in fourth year against Hufflepuff and he had imbibed a little too much Firewhiskey a seventh-year smuggled in. It's funny, that was also the night Miles found out that he played for the other team.

"You plan on sneaking off with him anytime soon?" Graham asked. "Hopefully I can ask Colin to meet me somewhere tonight, I'd like to spend more time with him." _'And maybe kiss him again...'_

After breakfast, the students vacated, each going to Hogsmeade or some other which way to enjoy the rest of their weekend. Colin decided to go off and take more pictures of the Black Lake. _'Maybe I'll catch the Giant Squid making an appearance today...'_ he mused as he clicked the shutter button a few times on his camera. The blonde also had a digital one but decided to take the classic route this morning. He heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he found it to be his favorite redhead and one of his photo subjects, Miles. "Hey there. I didn't expect to see you out this way." Miles smiled, replying "I followed after you 'cause I wanted to ask you something." "Oh? what would that be?" Colin tilted his head cutely, his long hair blowing in the breeze. _'Damn, he is gorgeous.'_

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tonight? We can sneak around in the corridors to just talk..or whatever." "Hm..I have a better idea. Since I'm developing some photos this evening, why don't you come along? You'll get a first-hand look at how it's done. I have a dark room and everything." "Sure, I'd like that. One thing...how'd you get a dark room?" "You'll see tonight. How about after dinner near 8:00...at the statue of the griffin?" "All right, tonight. See you then." he waved to Colin before walking off to Hogsmeade Village. _'Tonight...this will be great! Wait...is this technically a date? If so...what should I wear? Aw hell, I'll figure it out later.'_

 

Around 8:00 that night, Colin was patiently waiting for the Keeper to arrive. After having Susan and Hannah nag about helping him choose an outfit, he decided to give in and let them pick it out. Tonight, he was wearing a button-up black long-sleeve shirt, a pair of form-fitting light blue jeans and black Converses to match. He thought about wearing his hair pulled back in a ponytail but decided against it for now, he would while developing the photos in chemicals later.

Taking a look at his watch and scraping the stone floor with his foot, settling it next to his bag; he vaguely wondered what Miles would be wearing tonight. He soon found out and his jaw dropped. Bletchley walked around the corner, wearing a tight-fitting dark blue cashmere top with dark blue slacks to match. Both pieces of clothing appeared high-end in quality. They also outlined every muscle of his firm body perfectly. ''Wow...uh, I mean...hey. You, uh...ready to go?" Smirking at Colin's blatant appreciation, he answered "Ready when you are." "Right, um..this way."

Creevey led him down a few corridors, eventually stopping at a wall. "What is this?" "Hang on, give me a sec." Watching Colin walk back and forth in front of the wall three times, a door appeared, to his surprise. "Miles, I welcome you to the Room of Requirement. It only shows up when someone really needs a place to be alone, not many people know about it." Entering the room, the redhead found it to be almost completely dark, except for a red light illuminating the large space. "Why is there no normal light?" "Regular light will mess up the development process." "Oh...ok." Taking out his camera, Colin got right to work, both of them chatting in between photos. "What subjects do you like the most?"

"That's kinda tough, I like all of them...but I do have a few distinct favorites-wildlife, travel sites, flowers and...well...you." "Me?" Miles perked up at his answer. "I must say I'm flattered, but why me?" Sitting down next to him on the sofa, Colin answered "To be honest..and if this sounds weird anytime at all, let me know...I...think you're quite beautiful." Bletchley blushed at Colin's admission. No one's ever really called him beautiful and meant it, except Cassius that one time and he suspected it was the Firewhiskey talking. "Um..thank you, Colin." he found himself grinning, hoping to instill reassurance.

The blonde continued with a little more courage "I mean, it's the way you walk, fly, talk with your friends or even when you sit silently at a table and read...something about it captured my interest. I dunno how else to describe it...it's truly attractive. Here, let me show you." he led Miles to another door beside the table, opening it to reveal a plainly lit room where he kept the dried, finished product and his printed digital images. Pulling out a folder, Colin laid out the images on a countertop. Miles gazed over each one. He's seen himself in many photographs before, but, there was something in the way Colin photographed him that made the Keeper see himself in another light.

 

Creevey pointed at a close-up picture of him up at the Pitch, standing on the green with his broom in hand. "You see?... how the sun illuminates you, it brings out those wonderful shades of orange in your hair... the clear forest green in your eyes...you practically glow." he said all while gazing at Bletchley adoringly. Miles felt his heartstrings being tugged at again. This boy really knew what to say to him.

"I mean, your appearance is not all what matters...we may not know all there is to know about each other at this moment, but from what you've told me and what I've observed about you; I can say that you're a pretty wonderful person who knows what he wants and can think for himself, although you do have a right nasty temper." They both laughed. "Yeah, I'll admit to that. You know, I think that the more we see each other, the more we will find out. And I definitely want to find out..." he closed the distance between them, gently pushing Colin up against the wall.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips onto Colin's...lightly massaging them with every movement. Miles decided to try something else...he ran his tongue slowly across the blonde's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Feeling rather adventurous himself, Colin parted his lips to allow him access. It was strange at first, but after a minute or two, the feeling was rather sensuous..the way Bletchley's tongue twirled around his own. Colin ran his hands over those broad shoulders and back, moaning into the kiss. Hearing that noise only made Miles push himself further into the blonde. After a few more minutes of content snogging, they separated. "Wow, that's...a little more intense than the first time." Colin commented, fixing his mussed hair. "Oh yeah. Um, Colin...think this means we're a couple now? If you want to be.."

"Yeah, of course. I'd like that very much." he grinned brightly, making Miles give one in return. "So, who should we tell? I'm not sure if I want to out myself completely to the school yet." "We can tell our friends, definitely. I just hope no one's around being nosy." "Me, too. I don't think Father is ready to know the real reason why I've never been interested in Elisa."

Looking at the clock, Colin cursed "Shit...it's almost curfew and I don't want to be lectured. Percy's actually let up on that a good bit, it's just the others I don't want catching me." "Right, so next time..same place?" "Yes, right here." "Perfect." After their last exchange and a kiss goodnight, they went their separate ways.

"Monkshood." the portrait door swung open to the Slytherin common room. The interior was ornately decorated in a tasteful mix of emerald green, silver and black tones. Serpents were carved into the pillars along the walls, the fireplace warm and crackling. Several students were sitting in the black leather furniture on one side, reading or doing homework, some on the other side were talking-actually gossiping amongst themselves. One of the main harpies bashing on some Hufflepuff's outfit was Elisa Blackheart. She stopped abruptly upon seeing Miles. He stepped past Elisa and her friends, not paying her any acknowledgement. "Jeez...that was rude. Your betrothed didn't even bother to say 'good evening'. What's with him?" Brittany, on her right, queried.

"I have no idea. Must have talked with McGonagall or that Weasley prefect." _'He had too much of a contented air about him. I haven't seen him since dinner for several hours. Where could he have been? I'll find out soon enough.'_


	7. A Little Further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and welcome back! Chapter 7 is up...and here's some forewarning-there will be a scene of a more sexual nature between two males, so if that unnerves you...I suggest you either find a way to skip over it or press the BACK button. Thank you to those who are still reading! *Gives you internet hugs!* :D

**Chapter Seven-A Little Further**

It was a sunny, cool Monday afternoon, so Colin and his friends decided to take their lunch outside. Plus, he promised Hannah and Susan that he'd dish on last night. "You took him to your favorite spot?! Alone?! Oh, how romantic!" Hannah exclaimed, wiggling around in excitement. "Hannah...I think you should lay off the pumpkin pasties...you've had too much sugar." "Says the girl who drinks a large iced coffee more often than she should." she playfully snapped back to Susan, who mock-pouted. Colin shook his head in mirth. "Anyway, I took Miles to the Room of Requirement and demonstrated how I develop my photos. We talked for a while and I showed him some of my favorite work." "You mean him." Cormac knowingly blurted, smirking. Colin blushed lightly. "Yeah, him. I think he liked my work...since we..uh..ended up snogging some more."

Everyone else gave a group "Ooooohhh." "Come on, guys.." "Sorry, Col. It's cute...you've taken our advice and it's working out well." Ernie grinned. "Yeah..so, was there tongue?" Justin asked. Colin nearly spit out his drink. "Um...there was, this time." "Haha! Yes! When you guys go all the way, give us every last damn dirty detail." Justin laughed, leering at the blonde. "Dude, this was the second time we've kissed. I think it'll be a while before we ever decide on that."

"Don't worry, mate. Ernie and I can give you some tips." Cormac snorted ''Please, if you want tips, come to me and Cassius...we'll tell you how to do it right the first time.'' Justin flipped him off, sticking out his tongue. "Do that again and I'll have you sticking that tongue somewhere more pleasurable...and Cassius will let me do it, too." he returned, smirking devilishly. While Cormac and Justin continued their friendly, yet very inappropriate banter, Colin let his mind drift off to a certain redhead.

 

Meanwhile, inside the Great Hall at Slytherin table, Miles was giving his take on their rendezvous. "To be honest, I knew he was taking plenty of photos of us at the Pitch, but I didn't know they were mostly of me. I know what you're thinking, 'sounds a little creepy', but it's not. Apparently, I've been the object of his affections for quite a while." "Hm, what about Potter back in his first year? He used to take his photos and wanted an autograph. It wasn't long until people started calling him 'Creepy Creevey'." Terence said, fiddling with an orange peel.

Miles sighed and nodded. "We talked about that. He's also well aware of his nickname. Colin explained to me that he did have a fascination with Potter but it was short-lived. Something eventually put him off the Golden Boy. He couldn't exactly tell me what it was, although he thinks it was most likely a phase. One day, he saw me hanging around in the library and he grew enamored." "And?" Adrian asked. "And that's about it. His attachment grew. What, you think it could have been something far more complex? Not really, mate. It just happened."

"And you two just happened to snog like mad?" Cassius reminded, smiling. A dreamy glaze in the Keeper's eyes formed over at the memory. "Yeah, it was beyond amazing...even though I was the instigator this time around." "Hm..when you think-" "Cas, I'm not bedding Colin anytime soon. It's too early. I want to do this right, so I'm gonna wait a little while." Bletchley finished matter-of-factly. "I must say, you've fallen hard." Lucian supplied. "Yeah...I think so." Miles grinned blissfully.

Once lunch ended, everyone flooded the halls to class. Colin and his fellow fourth year Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins, so they were heading towards the dungeons. Miles and his group had Charms. Upon crossing each other's paths in the hall, Colin flashed him a warm smile...leaving Bletchley to return the favor. Little did he know, someone behind him caught the little exchange. _'Oh, so that's what has you all happy while you should be living in fear...'_

Later that afternoon in the library, a devious witch was staring off into space...actually at a table filled with seven boys, one her formerly-betrothed...at least that tidbit was between them. "Elisa? What's up? You've hardly touched your essay." Celine asked, looking up from her Ancient Runes homework. "I have a lot on my mind right now." "Such as?" Donning a mask of false concern, she whispered "I think Miles may be seeing someone."

"Ok. You do realize you've been doing the same thing?" "That's totally different. He isn't bound to the contract like I am." "All right, do you plan on telling his father?" "Not yet, I'm not completely sure myself. It's just a feeling, I should check it out. What you think?" Shrugging, the blonde answered "Do what you must. If he does have a little someone on the side, say something. If not, then I dunno what else to tell you.'' Sighing irritably, Elisa replied ''You're no help sometimes, you know that?" "I know, but you'll get over it. You always do." "Yeah, yeah..." she waved it off and got back to her essay.

_'Fuck, since Celine is normally neutral, I'll have to get Brittany's help instead. I plan on ruining him and that strumpet of his, too.'_

 

Over the next month, Colin and Miles continued seeing each other without a single hitch. The boys met at always the same place, at the same time. Honestly, it was the only spot they knew where they'd have complete privacy...and because Miles and Colin weren't ready to go public about their relationship. Tonight, other than the usual darkroom theme; Colin decided on a change of interior. Instead of a dimly-lit red and black room, it was more of a calm living room setting. In the middle rested a large, comfortable sofa alongside two leather armchairs. A mahogany coffee table sat in front. The fireplace to the left was lit, the flames just flickering as they warmed up the space.

"I like this..." Miles gazed about the room. "I can actually see everything clearly and not have to worry about falling over shit." Colin laughed "I know..it took me forever to maneuver through the dark room here. Right now, what you see before you is an almost replica of the living room at my house...minus the family photos, television and some tacky decorations of my Mum's.'' "That bad, huh?" "Anything with neon penguins is tacky." The blonde walked over to the table, setting out snacks and smuggled Butterbeers. ''Penguins?" Miles mouthed silently as he sat on the sofa, next to Colin.

"Butterbeer?" "Yes, please." Taking a Butterbeer and popping the cork, Miles took a hefty swig. "Hmm..Colin, how would you like to try something a little stronger?" "Like what?" "This." he pulled out a silver flask and held it out to Creevey, who reluctantly took it. Unscrewing the cap, he sniffed the strong aroma seeping out of the vessel. Scrunching his face, he let out "Whoa!...Firewhiskey, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah. Good stuff, too. Aged twenty years in the barrel...spicy yet satisfying. I don't drink this that often..mostly when I can't sleep." "Oh, maybe I could give it a shot? Although, I am a lightweight." "Sure, babe. Not asking for you to down the entire thing, just take a sip, see if you like it." Colin took a small sip and swallowed. The strong, spicy flavor burned going down, causing him to cough a little. "Damn..." "Yeah, it'll do that the first time." Taking back the flask, Miles imbibed a smidge of the amber liquid, not a single sputter came from his mouth.

"I have to admit, it's not that bad..I can taste the spices and it warms a bloke up." "Especially on a cold night...in a drafty castle." Miles threaded a couple fingers through Colin's soft locks, admiring the gold glinting in the firelight. He moved closer, tilting the blonde's head upwards to claim his mouth. Colin surrendered to the kiss, as he did every time with Miles. Running his hands through that thick red hair, he allowed Bletchley to lay him out on the couch and straddle him, his tongue never separating from Miles's.

Coming up for air, Miles pulled back to gaze down into those beautiful sky blues staring right back at him. Colin looked so gorgeous at this moment-his eyes half-lidded, those full lips reddened and hair just a little disheveled. The atmosphere seemed rather romantic, not to mention, the position they were currently in added to the moment. They've been dating for a little over a month now so Miles decided to ask "Hey, how would you feel about...taking things a little further? Not all the way..but.." "I think I know what you're asking and I've been thinking about the same thing. And I want to try it."

"Great.." Miles ran his hands up and down Colin's sides as he ground himself into the blonde, creating some friction. Moving back, he brought his hands to Colin's belt, unbuckling the metal and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down. Gazing down at his boyfriend's red boxers, he could see he was rapidly hardening. Sliding down that thin material with careful hands, he slowly wrapped a warm hand around Colin's length and began stroking.

Colin arched under his touch, moaning, biting his lower lip. "Mmm...I like that." In a husky voice, he replied "Really?...how about this?" the redhead leant down and licked experimentally around the top in a slow, teasing manner. Seeing Colin's hand gripping the cushion, he smirked, dragging his tongue all over the sensitive appendage before taking him into his mouth an inch at a time. Colin watched as the Keeper bobbed his head, closing his eyes in pleasure. "Fuck!...that's amazing..." Colin grit out, gently tugging on Bletchley's hair. Miles only continued his ministrations, wanting to make the blonde come undone. Within a minute, Colin shuddered in his release, slightly tightening his grip on Miles's hair.

 

Leaning back up, Miles smiled. ''How was I?" "You're were terrific...um..may I?" "Be my guest." he laid back, allowing Colin to get to work on his trousers. Upon freeing him of his boxers, Colin's eyes widened. "Wow..." Although Bletchley was lacking a little in height, he surely wasn't below the belt. Carefully closing his piano player-like hand around him, he started pumping from the bottom, up.

Miles growled at the sensation, it was much better having someone do it for him. "Want more?" Miles briskly nodded. "Ok.." Colin bent down to gingerly lick around the base, working his way to the top and down again...eventually parting his lips, allowing the length to slip through. Relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose, he moved farther, almost all the way down. "Damn, Colin!" Colin locked eyes with Miles as he moved his head continuously, bringing him closer to climax.

Without warning, Bletchley emptied into Colin's waiting mouth. Slightly sweaty and breathing heavily, he spoke "Fucking great...you sure you never did this before?" "I'm quite sure." he laughed. "Still, you're a natural." he pulled Colin onto his lap and kissed him deeply. "Wanna do it again sometime soon?" "I can't wait."

Upon leaving the Room of Requirement, Miles strolled through the empty corridor. Taking a right, he ran into someone who'd definitely ruin his evening. ''Hello there..." Elisa purred, leaning against the wall, eyeing the Keeper. "What the hell do you want? I thought I told you to stay away from me." he snarled. "And I have...you just happened to walk upon me in the same hallway."

Rolling his eyes, he stepped past her. ''Where you been? Meeting with a certain ...someone?" she drawled, causing him to stop and turn around. "No, and whatever I do is no longer any of your concern, Blackheart. Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving for bed. You should do the same, I think that Ravenclaw is missing you." the Keeper disappeared down the hall, heading towards the dungeons.

_'I know you've been seeing that mudblood, I just need another witness when I catch you. It's only a matter of time.'_


	8. Discovery

**Chapter Eight-Discovery**

Thursday arrived quickly and Colin was in high spirits. He had a wonderful, although secret-to-everyone-else-but-friends, boyfriend who managed to still be with him over a month. His apprenticeship with Pomfrey was going quite smoothly and his grades have been top-notch...meeting Hermione's except he kept that little detail to himself. Today, he was going to meet Miles in the hallway before lunch for a little midday kiss. "I'll see you guys in a bit, gonna meet up with Miles first." "All right, Col." Neville and the others waved him goodbye as the cheerful blonde sauntered away, his flowing hair no longer in a constricting ponytail for Herbology. He failed to see two female Snakes following in hot pursuit.

Careful to stay a few steps behind, Brittany hissed "Why would he see 'him' of all people? He's a fucking mudblood for Merlin's sake.'' ''Not sure.'' she lied smoothly. ''But if we don't keep up, we're bound to lose him." Trotting down a flight of stairs, he turned the corner at a suit of armor, stopping at green and gold shield where Miles was waiting for him. A few feet away, the slippery she-devils peered from behind that corner, only to have their jaws drop. ''Oh my god...I am so sorry, Elisa.'' Brittany whispered. Miles was holding Colin in a tight embrace, their lips melded together in a passionate kiss.

Elisa only smirked. _'Knew it. Now I and Brittany have seen them. There's no way he'll be able to invalidate the gossip queen of Slytherin.'_ "I can't wait to share this juicy piece of gossip near dinner, you should tell his dad.'' ''Let's get to lunch and play the waiting game. I can't wait to bust him for this betrayal.'' Faking anger, she dragged her gal-pal away.

"I'd love to see you tonight, baby...unfortunately I have a test to study for in Charms.'' Pouting playfully, Colin responded ''Aww...ok. Yeah, I need to do some review as well. See you later.'' Giving Miles one last peck on the lips, he headed back to lunch. _'What did I ever do to deserve you, Colin?'_

After the rest of Thursday's classes, Colin and his company headed down for dinner. ''So, Percy...how do you think you did on your test?" "Actually, I think I made an 'O'...the runes aren't as difficult once you get the syllabary down pat." They entered the room to find people staring and whispering. Some were pointing and laughing, some appeared disgusted. "Why are they looking at me like that? Did I step into one of the Twins' traps and didn't realize it?" "No, you'd know if you did. Something's not right."

"Creevey! Is it true you're dating Bletchley?!" Ron asked, his face twisted in distaste. Colin froze, his heart felt as though it was about to burst forth out of his chest. "W-Where did you hear that?" "We heard it from some Slytherin girls. Everyone knows." Hermione supplied, her face sympathetic. Colin looked to his friends and brother who were equally shocked that he'd been outed.

"Creevey's a little fag, I knew it!" Some older Hufflepuff jeered cruelly. "I can't believe you, he's a Slytherin! They hate Gryffindors and muggleborns! What is wrong with you?" "Nothing's wrong with him, Ronald! And whatever he does is none of your business!" Percy scolded. "I think I can speak for myself." Colin interrupted, facing Ron. "Whoever I so choose to see is none of your concern. I don't care if he's a Slytherin. It's just a house." "Just because you saved him, it doesn't mean you have to date him!" "Do you even realize how daft you sound right about now?"

A minute later, Miles and his friends walked right in, meeting that same whispering and laughter. "What're you looking at?" he snarled, causing some Ravenclaws to turn away. "Dating a mudblood, Bletchley? Man, I never thought you'd sink so low...but apparently you have!" Pansy cackled, causing laughter to erupt from her end of the table. _'How the fuck..?'_

_'Now, time to play the shamed damsel..'_ Running right up behind Bletchley in the hall, Elisa screeched ''Miles Alastair Bletchley, how could you?! You and I are betrothed and you're running around with this..this...Gryffindor boy!'' she wildly gestured at Colin who only glared. "Oh shit, here we go." Zacharias muttered, watching the scene unfold. "I saw him all up on you in the hall! Don't try to deny it, Brittany was with me! You have some nerve cheating on me with that little manwhore!" Miles glowered at this hen squawking before him. Brittany smiled smugly at the Keeper, thinking he's getting his due.

"Excuse me? 'Manwhore?' Seems like the pot is calling the kettle black." Colin spat, stepping up, not backing down from the scheming bitch. "What the bloody hell are you blithering on about?" "I know about you and your little rendezvous with Rawlins. Miles told me everything. Don't you think it's funny that only a day after he found out about your small indiscretion and confronted you over it, he ended up poisoned and left to die in the hallway, hm?" That retort caused a flood of gasps and whispers to start up again. The professors at the staff table were listening intently. That definitely caught their undivided attention.

Elisa stared at the blonde. Feeling eyes on her, she responded. "I never said anything about that, Creevey. That is only coincidence. How do we know that you didn't poison Miles? It makes sense...poison the object of your affections, save his life, get into his good graces and make him yours." _'Oh, this bitch is good..'_ Bletchley thought, watching the showdown.

Colin returned "I would never do such a horrendous thing but I know a certain SOMEONE would. You see, I believe...and several others..also believe you did it, too. I'm going to tell you why that is. You see me, I'm just a regular muggleborn Gryffindor, busting my arse trying to achieve good grades and make it in the wizarding world. I have my family, my friends and a potentially good future ahead of me. Why would I jeopardize all of that when I have nothing to lose? You, miss Blackheart..have everything. With that marriage contract, your were under agreement to keep your legs closed until your wedding night lest it becomes invalid. Sweetie, he caught you that Thursday night, getting felt up and Merlin knows what with Connor Rawlins. Seeing as you pretty much knew what you liked, I can surmise you've done this plenty of times before. He confronted you, no...you actually told on yourself with those white lies you fed him. He broke it off and you couldn't take it. With the loss of that contract, you lose everything-the money, the prestige, a higher social standing, and probably your daddy's respect!" Colin finished venomously.

With that, the room remained silent. A lot of people in the Slytherin circle knew about the Bletchley-Blackheart marriage contract. Stipulations were quite serious, and many would be damned to lose their place amongst the elite. Elisa glared darkly at the muggleborn. If looks could kill, Colin would definitely be dead right about now.

"Very intelligent theorizing, but there's one thing. If I did try to kill Miles, where is the proof? Oh that's right, there is none. Before you could even try to slander my name with that dangerous accusation, I suggest you find evidence. We all know that I couldn't possibly have done it. I have a lot of connections that'll back me whilst you have none." she hissed icily, meeting him face to face.

"All right, Mr. Creevey, Miss Blackheart...separate to your tables this instant." McGonagall ordered the two seething students, who grudgingly obeyed. "Colin...you've neglected to inform us of that little detail. Why is that?" Luna queried, sitting beside him. "Honestly, Luna...Miles told me in confidence and I didn't think it would have been fair of me to give his business away." "Oh, that's considerate of you." "Yeah, and it gives us a clearer suspect." Justin added, glancing at the still-fuming Snake. "I think they should tell the aurors."

"Not exactly, Justin. The Blackhearts are also one of the most powerful families in Britain and they have some of the brightest legal council here. If there is no evidence pointed against her...and since the Reaper's Draught is nearly untraceable, you'd be going on a wild goosechase and they'd discredit you for using slander and say you have unfounded animosity towards her because she was mean to a muggleborn friend; which you also happen to be.'' Susan pointed out, making sure he understood that someone couldn't just throw an accusation with no ground to stand on.

"Still, something has to be done. I don't think she's gonna take him putting her on the spot lightly. She will retaliate, I just know it." Justin responded, having seen something like this amongst the Muggle elite back home.

Miles was sitting down at his end of the table with Marcus and the others, staring at his empty plate. "Mate, I know you're pissed...but you have to eat something, try to get your mind off her for now." Terence pleaded, hoping to sway him. Bletchley never misses a meal and when he does, everyone better vacate the premises. "How can I? That fucking bitch outed us. We all know what a blabbermouth Parkinson is, if word hasn't already been sent to my dad now, it'll will be by tomorrow. That's one thing I'm worrying about... more importantly, it's Colin. You know muggleborns are treated unfairly over half the time, and now they know that we're together...the jibes will only get worse. I don't want to lose him over this.'' he sighed sadly, watching Colin nibble on his dinner. He didn't seem to be too hungry himself.

"Just take it one day at a time, mate. We'll help you figure out something." Flint reassured. Warrington watched his friend in pity. Colin was the best thing that has ever happened to Miles. It's like he's added more meaning to his life. And, Cassius would be damned to let anyone, especially that two-faced jezebel, ruin it. He was more determined now than ever to get that proof and send Blackheart to Azkaban, come hell or high water. First, he was going to need assistance outside Slytherin house. He's going to talk to Cormac first thing after dinner.


	9. Aftermath and Future Misdeeds

**Chapter Nine-Aftermath and Future Misdeeds**

Friday blew in like the autumn thunderstorm and Colin was dreading going down to the Great Hall. Last night, he was outed in one of the worst ways possible by a conniving slut, bitched at by a housemate and now was worrying over how his boyfriend was being treated. Purebloods; especially Slytherin purebloods, and muggleborns don't mix...at least from what's he heard over the years.

After combing his golden mane, he remained sitting on his bed, thinking _'Is he willing to stay with me during all of this? I mean, I know we're right for each other...I just don't want what we have destroyed all because of her. I won't know unless I go down there. Time to face the music.'_   he stood, taking a deep breath. Forcing himself to keep his head held high, the blonde grabbed his bag and strolled down to the Great Hall.

Colin was about to step through the doors until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Miles?" The redhead smiled warmly at his sweetheart. "Hey, Colin." "Um...how are you doing?" He shrugged ''I'm all right. I wont lie, I am getting teased and 'scolded' by some of the snakes, but other than that...I think I'm handling it rather well." "Have you...heard from your father?" "Surprisingly, no. I thought I would have received a howler last night. With my luck, maybe I'll have one this morning."

Creevey sighed "I hope not. Um...do you...do you still want to stay with me? I understand if not...I.." Miles's green eyes hardened slightly. "Colin, don't you dare think I'm bowing down to pressure to suit everyone else. I'm just as deep as you are in this and I'm not going to throw away a good thing because some hate it. I'm staying with you. I care too much to even consider letting you go." he held Colin's face as he reassured his little lion, gently kissing him.

Creevey grinned widely as he felt his heart flutter from the kiss. "So, um...where would you like to sit?" "I'm dragging you to Slytherin table. They're gonna have to get used to you. Fuck what they think...shall we?" the Keeper held out his arm, only to have Colin loop his through. "Here we go."

Arm in arm, they walked into the Great Hall, getting some stares and glares as they walked over to the Serpents' table, sitting down with his mates. "Good to see both of you finally coming out. You've got some Gryffindor showing, Bletchley." Flint commented casually. "Sounds like something you should do as well, Flint." Adrian whispered to the Chaser who only nodded in agreement. He had some figuring out to do himself.

 

Blaise Zabini gazed at the unthinkable couple, sipping his morning tea. _'Bringing the boyfriend over to spite Blackheart...I must say, that is hilarious and brilliant. Good work, Bletchley. I'd toast you right now, but I don't feel like hearing this particular harpy screech.'_   his jade eyes glanced at Parkinson, who was nibbling on a bowl of fruit. "Look at that! He's sitting with them! He's making it worse on himself.'' Ron pointed out to Harry and Hermione.

"Ron, boyfriends do tend to sit with one another sometimes, you know." the bookworm stated the obvious. "I have to admit, Colin is brave...they both are. Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is. It's none of my business." said Harry, who was tired of hearing his best mate complain. "Harry's right. If they're happy together, who is it hurting?" Ginny added, putting some fresh bacon on her plate. Ron shut up by stuffing eggs into his mouth, grumbling.

Over at the faculty table, a few professors were whispering amongst themselves. "I have to hand it to those boys, it took a lot of courage to come through the doors like that." Flitwick observed. "Indeed. Nevertheless, I am more concerned over the dispute Miss Blackheart and Mr. Creevey had. They both made some very intense accusations against one another and honestly, that is far more than what the aurors have or us, for that matter." Professor McGonagall replied, watching her Lion with Miles...and Elisa glaring down at them from her end. "You do have a point, dear Minerva. However, there is nothing linking her or him to the crime as of yet. We'll have to wait and see if anything else transpires.'' Dumbledore answered in his usual serene, grandfatherly tone.

Severus Snape on the other hand remained silent, wallowing in his own thoughts. _'Minerva and Albus both address a valid point. There is no evidence, and Reaper's Draught is a complicated brew. Not very many students can brew it, unless they proved quite sufficient in my class. Creevey, Blackheart and several others are among the top Potions students this year. Either one of them could be the culprit, although I highly doubt Colin would be the aggressor. As he so valiantly stated last night-he has nothing to lose.'_

As the day progressed, Colin continued receiving insults and cruel jokes at his expense. His friends stayed by his side, helping him to ignore it. He almost couldn't after lunch when some older Ravenclaw pushed and cornered him against a wall. Thankfully, Miles saw and gladly sent that 'Claw packing to Pomfrey. Some of the 'Claw's buddies tried to intervene but Flint and his crew put that to a halt immediately...almost resulting in an all-out brawl. Unfortunately, they all received detention for later that night, knocking out his plans to snuggle with Colin.

"I'm sorry baby, but I have to report to Filch around ten tonight...I dunno what he wants me to do but I guarantee it's something grueling and wandless. Tomorrow, we'll see each other." Kissing the blonde lovingly, the Keeper walked off to his dorm to wait for dinnertime.  
Turning around, Colin saw Elisa Blackheart and her friend Brittany sneering at him. With his mouth upturned in a scowl, the Gryffindor stepped right past her, heading towards the tower.

''Can you believe that little shit? He's practically rubbing his...ugh, relationship...in your face." Brittany snipped, rolling her thickly-mascaraed gray eyes. Elisa shook her head in anger. _'He won't for too much longer.'_   "Let's go. I need to finish my homework." Blackheart stormed off with her cohort.

 

At dinner, Cormac was retelling what he and Cassius discussed the night before. "Yeah, like I was saying, Cassius is asking for our help. He knows Blackheart is behind the poisoning...he just needs some extra eyes and ears to keep watch for anything suspicious." Hannah replied "We'd be happy to help. I'm just glad I'm not the only one who smells a French-perfumed rat.'' "It's perfect, we scope out the Snake...somehow catch her confession and we send her up the river." Justin said, drinking his pumpkin juice.

"One problem...not every Slytherin would willingly admit their guilt without magical assistance. They're cunning for a reason. Besides, we need to do this legally or it won't be admissible in court." Susan reminded. "I agree, we need to somehow steer a Professor to lawfully challenge her innocence, that way...no one will say the investigation was compromised and she won't walk free." Percy added, hopeful as ever to assist in putting Blackheart behind bars.

Several days pass into their own investigation and nothing. Elisa was up to her daily business-putting on makeup, schoolwork, glaring and being bitchy as ever...the same shit, a different day. "Man, she is either too smooth or she's not doing anything.'' Dennis groaned, sinking to the floor in boredom. "Blackheart is up to something, I just know it." Percy muttered to himself, somewhat aggravated he hasn't found anything incriminating by now. Deciding to scope out again later, the two Lions headed off to their dorms.

Rising from her seat on a platform, the Snake smiled to herself, a bag in hand. _'With these handy placement spells, I can easily dispose of my...trash. Tomorrow will prove to be quite interesting.'_   With a wave of her wand and whisper of an incantation, the bag vanished. Leaving her post and heading towards the dungeons, she didn't notice a dreamy-eyed blonde watching her every move. _'Hmm...a wicked Blast-ended Skrewt...'_


	10. Framed

**Chapter Ten-Framed**

It was Wednesday afternoon and Colin was up in the Hospital Wing, working on a practice dummy on treating broken bones. After mending the fractures, he sat down in a chair and fumbled around in his bag. A strange smell wafted across his nostrils. "What the hell?" he looked closer to see a package of dried bat wings, deathcap mushroom, and newt spleen.

_'What the fuck are these doing in my bag? I was nowhere near the Potions room today or yesterday except in class. These are common poison ingredients...I need to go tell Professor McGonagall.'_ "Madame Pomfrey, I need to see Professor McGonagall..it's very important." "All right, you've finished for the day. See you later, Mr. Creevey." The blonde quickly headed out of the door, down the hall and up a flight of stairs to his Head of House.

Hearing knocking upon her door, the stern witch answered "Come in." The door opened and Colin stepped inside. Looking up from paperwork, she slid down her bifocals. "Mr. Creevey, how may I help you?" "Professor, in the Wing I was fiddling around in my bag trying to find my datebook when I found this." he pulled out a package containing those items and set them down upon her desk. "I dunno where it came from, it wasn't there before or earlier. It's deathcap mushroom, bat wings and newt spleen. I haven't made any sort of visit to Potions other than class. I don't understand how these could have gotten in my bag."

"Hmm..." the elder witch perused the package before replying "I have no earthly idea myself. Is there any other reason you think these happened to appear in your belongings?" "I know this sounds crazy, but I think I'm being set up for something." "Does this happen to pertain to a certain argument that occurred last week?" "Honestly, I think so. I can't prove it...but I think that's what it is."

Nodding, she answered "I'll look into it. I will let you know if I find out anything, until then..I suggest you don't go pointing fingers. Are we clear?" "Yes, professor." Bidding her goodbye, Colin left to the library. Minerva sat back in her chair, replaying the conversation. _'I'm going to have to gather assistance to search for answers, I just hope this doesn't get out of hand. Deep down, I know he isn't guilty...but I still have to follow protocol.'_ Rising from her seat, she left to speak with Dumbledore, leaving essays ungraded.

 

Down at dinner, Colin was telling his pals about what he found in his bag in between eating and the normal banter. "I'm telling you, it was planted. I don't know how...but I do know why.'' "We all do. At least you did the right thing and told an adult, she'll probably have the ball rolling by the end of the night." Susan smiled, patting his shoulder. "Yeah..maybe all of this will be cleared up soon." Colin sighed contentedly.

Unfortunately, that little moment was about to be cut short. The sound of clacking and heavy boots sounded behind him. It was Professor McGonagall and Auror Shacklebolt, both with a grim expression. "Mr. Creevey, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me to the headmaster. Please, we need to talk." Flabbergasted, Colin replied "Are...are you serious? Fucking great...all right, I'm coming." The blonde stood and accompanied the deputy headmistress and auror, leaving everyone to whisper after him.

"Oh my god, do you think he did it?" "I knew it..." "There's no way he could have...he's too sweet for that." All little quips such as these and the like spread throughout the entire room. Bletchley was beyond infuriated. He knew Colin would never do this, he was framed. Loudly down the Slytherin table, a familiar annoying girl voiced "I told you that boy was guilty. Why else would he have challenged me like that?...only to point the blame at someone else. It seems to me he couldn't take his conscience eating away at him any longer." She turned to Miles and smiled sweetly _'I told you so. Now with him out of the way, you and I are still getting married. Say goodbye to your little whore.'_

Towards the middle of Slytherin table, Draco mused inwardly _'I highly doubt Creevey is capable of this. Despite having the knowledge, he didn't have the motive. Blackheart, however...that is another story entirely.'_ His mercury eyes met Zabini's, the half-Italian's expression told him he was thinking the same.

Up in Dumbledore's office, Colin entered to see Professor Snape and a few other aurors present. Taking a seat in the middle, Colin eyed the visitors. "Mr. Creevey, it seems you are in quite a pickle." Albus softly said, gazing at the blonde. "While you were away from your dorm, the aurors and ourselves conducted a search of your belongings. Under your bed, we found the extra ingredients for the Reaper's Draught and a book titled _101 Lethal Draughts by Apollo Sanguine._ In Potions, we found residue of the draught inside your copper cauldron. And earlier...you delivered a package to your head of House after discovering it in your bag. Is this true?"

Colin was inwardly fuming. _'That fucking bitch!'_ Remaining calm, he answered "Only the last thing is true. I know nothing about the others. I told Professor McGonagall there is a possibility that I'm being set up. You saw the argument. Why am I the only one up here?"

"Because, Mr. Creevey...you are the only one with these articles found in your possession." "You can't possibly think that I did this! Why would I poison someone I care about?!" "I'm going to ask you to calm down. I understand that you are angry at these accusations...but the evidence is stacking up against you. Now, due to these discoveries; I am going to move you to a private quarters for your protection. I do not know whether or not you are guilty of this offense, but I would like you in one piece until we can get the entire ordeal sorted out. I've also given permission for you to avoid your classes for the next several days pending this investigation. There's no doubt someone will try to start trouble with you in class. Minerva will show you to your room. As of this moment, you're free to go."

Reddened with anger, Colin stood out of his chair, nearly knocking it to the floor. McGonagall escorted him out. "He seems like such a nice, bright kid. Colin doesn't fit the category of a murderer.'' Tonks mused aloud. "I know, Tonks...but we must go by the book on this one, adult or not.'' Shacklebolt replied, sighing heavily.

 

McGonagall led Colin to a room several corridors away from the student population. "Justice." the door opened, revealing a large room with a red oak four-poster queen-sized bed, a chest of drawers and a crimson area rug. Colin walked in, gazing about. "Your belongings have already been brought up here, you'll also have your meals separate. You are allowed to have friends over so they can keep you updated on the outside world so you won't go stir-crazy. I will alert them to your whereabouts and about any password changes. Good night, Mr. Creevey."

' _Justice...am I the only who sees the irony in that word? Locked up here like a criminal.. while wanting the same thing..'_ he walked over to a door and turned the knob. The floor of the room was bedecked in red and white stone tile, a toilet to the back, a shower to the left, a walk-in tub to the right...it was sort of what Percy described in the Prefect bathroom. _'Well, at least there's a bathroom...'_

Meanwhile in the dungeons, a certain Keeper was out for blood. Even Malfoy was keen to steer clear of Bletchley. Upon entering the common room, Miles and his friends saw Elisa sitting in the middle of her usual band of ice-princesses, chatting and laughing. He stood in front of her, glaring with eyes full of such malice that the Dark Lord would be envious. "You don't know when to quit, do you, you sniveling bitch?" "Don't you dare talk to her that way!" Brittany yelled, jumping up at the Keeper.

Warrington pointed his wand right between her eyes, forcing her to back down. "I have no idea of what you're talking about, Miles." Elisa replied innocently, her eyes faking confusion. "I know you were the one who framed him. You couldn't just leave it alone, so you had to try and get rid of Colin. You're that desperate, aren't you? Well guess what? I will never marry you! I fucking loathe your existence...you've been nothing but a thorn in my side ever since the day I met you. I'd wish you to be with someone else, but even I can't deal another man such a cruel and horrid fate."

Narrowing her aqua blue eyes, Elisa returned icily "You can talk to me that way and swear you'll never marry me all you want, but the contract last time I checked, is still written in stone. Your father will never allow you to soil his bloodline with that blonde mudblood! Face it, I saved you from making a terrible mistake and that's exactly what your father will hear once I tell him. Creevey will soon be a thing of the past, and I will be your future."

"Go ahead, tell my father! I'd rather be disowned than be with a gold-digging, mindless cow like you." She stood up, hands on her hips. "I know you will do anything just to get out of it. Are you really willing to disgrace your family name...forsake everything, just for that boy?!" Jabbing his wandtip into her jugular, he snarled "His name is Colin. And yes, I am. If you even so much as look in his direction or come near me again, I. WILL. DESTROY. YOU." With that, he left a pale Snake falling back into her armchair...the audience watched in stunned silence as the Keeper went into his dorm, his crew right behind him.


	11. A Lion's Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to those who've been following this story, Chapter 11! :D The drama continues...oh..and I will warn you this part contains a later sex scene between two males, so you know the drill-either skip it or leave. Please be mature. Thank you. :)

**Chapter Eleven- A Lion's Revelation**

The next day, Colin was lying in his bed...staring at the roof of his four-poster canopy. He got up early according to schedule, although upon remembering he can't go to class for a while...he flopped back down on the crimson duvet and groaned. Hours later after breakfast and lunch, he asked himself ''Man...how much longer will I be here?" Casting a 'Tempus', the time read '6:00 pm', class has been over for hours. ' _Damn it, day one...not even over with yet. I wonder what's going on out there...'_ he heard voices outside his door. Drawing his wand just in case, he waited for the door to open.

''Hey Col!...whoa!...it's just us, put away the wand.'' Justin reminded, holding his hands in front. Lowering his wand, he apologized "Sorry, guys. I'm glad to see you! What's happening?" "Well..." Hannah sat down on Colin's bed. "Nothing's changed, people are still gossiping about you. Most are totally divided, the rest are staying neutral. Let's just say you're lucky you've been moved far away."

"That bad, huh?" "Very.." Neville nodded sadly. "Any new breaks in the case?" "No, and if there were, McGonagall wouldn't tell us anyway, since we're not involved." Percy pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing before taking a seat on the floor. Colin growled in frustration "What am I gonna do? If nothing's changed, I'm cooked...and I'm fucking innocent! I'll never see you, my parents, or Miles ever again...all because of one vindictive bitch!" Miserably, he sat down with tears welling up in his eyes. Luna hugged Colin, moving her finger to dry his tears. "I think I know how all those items ended up in your possession."

Everyone stared at her. "How? Why did you wait until now to say something?" Justin asked incredulously. "Well, after another seemingly fruitless attempt of you guys trying to catch Blackheart...I stuck around after Percy and Dennis left the entryway. She had a burlap bag with her and made it disappear with a wave of her wand. I knew it had to be a placement charm of some sort but I wasn't sure of what it was, exactly. I've been researching inside the library and I found out the charm-it's a Mass-Object Divisionary spell. There has been debate over this for years, due to the fact it can make criminal evidence disappear to unknown whereabouts, causing others to be framed or have the guilty exonerated. I believe this is the exact charm she used.'' Luna finished confidently.

"I guess we can't be mad at you for your delay...you had to be sure and we appreciate that, don't we?" Colin glared at everyone who briskly agreed. "He's right, it's better to be sure than risk a conviction." Susan added. "Great, but how do we tell the aurors and get Blackheart in the same room with them?" Dennis queried sarcastically.

"I'll mention it to McGonagall before I go out on patrol tonight. If I can't get to her, I'll go to Flitwick...he's sure to know exactly how this is done.'' Zacharias said "Good. Anyway, we have an hour to kill before dinner, so...let me tell you about my day in Transfigurations...the most hilarious shit happened.."

 

After an hour or so of comical banter, the group left for the evening. Colin was left alone in his room yet again. Watching dinner appear on his bedside table, his mind drifted off to Miles as he began cutting into his shepherd's pie. _'I really hope you're ok...I know you must be so angry, so upset. I hope you can visit me before I'm potentially sent packing to Azkaban for Merlin knows how long.'_

Eleven o' clock soon hit the castle, it was curfew. As nearly every student went back to their common room or his/her dorm, one remained in the hall...head in his arms. "Bletchley..." his red-rimmed forest-green eyes peered up at Percy, who felt his heart break for the Keeper. "I know it's curfew...let me get up."

"That's not what I'm here for. I'm taking you to Colin's room. He's separated from everyone else, I know the password to get in. If anyone asks, I'll just say I'm escorting you to McGonagall or something." The forlorn Slytherin smiled softly "Thanks, Weasley." "Don't mention it, come on."

In the middle of another fitful attempt at sleep, Colin awoke to the sound of a door opening and feet shuffling across the floor. "Colin..?" Sitting up with a jolt, the blonde stared at his intruder. ''Miles?!...hey!" he ran over and wrapped his arms around the redhead, kissing him excitedly. Chuckling, Miles returned the gesture "I've missed you too." "How did you get up here?" "Percy showed me the way, gave me the password and here I am. I wanted to see you again." "I'm glad you did. Yeah, I've been stuck here...nothing to do except read and stare off into space. Everybody came to visit today and that helped a bit. I also learned something. Luna told me that there's a very strong possibility Blackheart used a Mass-Object Divisionary spell to set me up."

Miles's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Did you tell any of the professors yet?" "Percy said he'd tell McGonagall before rounds...if he can't reach her, then it's Flitwick. Charms is his forte, so...I hope that'll help stall them a little longer." "That's great. I just hope they're willing to listen."

Sighing, they both sat down upon Colin's bed. A few moments of silence passed before Colin spoke "This is the worst situation I've ever been in. I thought I was doing the right thing telling McGonagall about the package of poison ingredients I found in my bag, but I guess I must have inadvertently done myself in. I mean, I know I can't lose all hope just yet. Still, I've heard nothing from anyone...even if it's only been a day. I can't bear the thought of potentially never seeing you again."

"I know..." Miles replied, his voice somewhat breaking. Turning to face him, Bletchley continued "I can't bear it either. You're the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me, Colin. I don't want to lose you. At this point, I could give a fuck less about what my father would want...I'd gladly be disowned before I'd ever say 'I do' to that...woman.'' he sneered disdainfully at the thought of Blackheart. He didn't want to even give that harlot the satisfaction of having her name pass his lips.

 

Colin couldn't believe what just fell from his love's mouth. _'Miles would give up everything, just to be with me. He cares for me so deeply...as I do for him. I'd be a huge fool to give up now. I will keep fighting to try and clear my name...not just for me...but for the both of us.'_

"Colin? You're quiet. What are you thinking about?" "Thinking about how much I care about you and that I'd be stupid to give up. I'm still here right now, why not fight back? I'm not gonna let her believe I'm taking this lying down. If that bitch wants to take you away from me, she'll have to kill me first." his sky-blue orbs glowed from his newfound determination. He was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors don't back down easily. The sound of pure conviction in Colin's voice brought Miles forth from his depression, not mention...also turning him on beyond belief.

Running his hand through Creevey's hair, Miles whispered three little words he never thought he'd utter so soon. "I love you, Colin. More than anything..." Colin grinned "I love you too, Miles." Those words weren't as hard to say as he first thought. "Miles...if something happens and I'm not able to walk free any longer...I...I would like the chance to-" Bletchley silenced the stammering blonde with his lips.

"I know what you want and I want it as well. I'll gladly make you mine..." he purred as his green orbs darkened with desire. The Keeper moved the Lion towards the middle of the bed before straddling him. He leant down, hungrily claiming those lips he so loved to taste. Their tongues twirled around one another, battling for dominance. Abruptly, Miles broke the kiss, leaving Colin aching for more.

"Be patient, we're almost there.." he smiled playfully as he worked to remove their clothing. Piece by piece, every article of clothing hit the floor, leaving the couple completely bare. Miles gazed adoringly over Colin's slighter form, every inch of him just begging to be kissed. He started at his neck, then collarbone...working all the way to Colin's thighs. Miles lightly nipped that soft skin, inching closer to where Colin wanted his lips. Ever so slowly, and teasingly, Bletchley took the blonde fully into his mouth.

Even after having done this several times, Colin couldn't help but blush. Watching Miles go down on him seemed so erotic, it was something he definitely didn't need a camera to capture, his eyes were enough. Releasing him, Miles kissed him back all the way up to his lips. "Miles..." Colin moaned in between kisses. Letting the blonde up, Colin took that familiar length between his lips and began pleasuring him. It took everything the Keeper had not to hold his head and just move. He couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure was just too great. He wanted Colin now. Bletchley tapped Creevey on his head, signaling him to stop.

"What is it...oof!" The stronger male forced him on his back, holding him down. Taking his wand from the nightstand, Miles directed it, muttering a spell. A foreign tingling sensation overcame Colin's lower half. "What was that?" "A very useful spell, just like this one." Another wave gave him the feeling of something warm and wet in and around his entrance. He pointed his wand down at his fingers then at himself...whispering the same spell.

Smiling gently, he moved a single digit around his sensitive skin before fully pressing inside. "Ah...kinda stings a little." "I know, babe...but it'll get much better, I promise." A few minutes later, he added a second, then a third...seeing Colin was no longer wincing. "Miles...I think I'm ready." "You sure?" he swallowed hard, waiting for his answer. He nodded. "All right.." Spreading Colin's legs, he pushed himself in, and began making shallow thrusts.

Colin moaned "More!...oh!..oh god!.. faster!" Miles obeyed, speeding up inside his Lion. Watching that beautiful boy make those sensual noises caused him to pull back and slam his way in with a loud grunt. "All mine..." Bletchley growled, pinning the Lion to the mattress, holding his arms over his head as he dominated him.

 

Allowing himself to relenquish control over one hand, he wrapped his hand back around Colin's shaft, stroking him furiously until the blonde soaked it a minute later. With a growl, the Keeper emptied himself inside Colin. Kissing him one last time, Miles whispered "I love you." "I love you too." Colin said, right before falling asleep.

Past midnight in Dumbledore's office, several adults were debating over the findings of the case. "Albus, we've searched every other possibility and we cannot find anyone else tied to the crime other than Colin. As much as I hate to say this, I really do...but tomorrow...we need to take him in.'' "Kingsley, it's only been a little over twenty-four hours, don't you think you're being a tad hasty?" Pomona Sprout asked.

"I agree with Sprout, which doesn't happen too often. Shacklebolt, I never do this but I can vouch for the boy. I know he did not poison Bletchley." Snape added, believing without a doubt that one of his best students; Gryffindor or otherwise, was clearly not guilty. "I believe your word but that alone just isn't enough." A firm rapping was heard on the oak door. ''Enter." A tiny man dressed in midnight blue robes entered the dwelling.

"Filius, what brings you to my office at this hour?" "Albus, a student came to me with a potential idea as to how Colin got a hold of those items." Sitting down in a chair, he continued "Minerva, you were nowhere to be found so he came to me. Apparently, he and his friends have been doing a little investigating of their own. One of them reported seeing Miss Blackheart using a suspected Mass-Object Divisionary charm. The mysterious bag she allegedly held disappeared after the incantation, hours before the search."

"What student witnessed this?" McGonagall queried Flitwick. "I cannot say, due to the fact he didn't tell me. I'm only relaying what I was told. That charm is very difficult to perform and I don't teach that to fourth years, only fifth. You know this, it can go hand-in-hand with some transfiguration spells."

Shacklebolt sighed, rubbing his forehead in contemplation. "You realize this is only a theory? And from the sound of this..one of Colin's friends supposedly witnessed it." "It's the only thing else we can give you. This is one lead you have yet to follow. If we bring Miss Blackheart in for questioning, we can perform a 'Prior incantanto' on her wand and see whether or not she used it." Tonks shrugged. "Seems easy enough, why not?" "Well, I don't see how it can hurt. I do like to be thorough.''

Albus clapped his hands together "Splendid. It seems we have reached an agreement. We'll summon them both up here tomorrow. Kingsley, Tonks...bring a few extra aurors. Pomfrey, contact St. Mungo's and have them send that forensic Healer I have spoken with. Minerva, contact Lords Bletchley and Blackheart first thing before lunch. I have an idea...''


	12. Interrogation Part One

**Chapter Twelve-Interrogation Part One**

Friday dawned upon Hogwarts. In Colin's opinion..it was another moment closer to his day of reckoning. However, he woke with his beloved right beside him, holding him tight. "Mnnnn...no." Miles groaned sleepily, feeling Colin sit up. "Babe, it's time for you to get up. You have classes today." Seeing as the redhead remained asleep, he tried another tactic. "You'll miss breakfast if you don't wake up." That caused the Keeper to jolt upright. "I want my damn bacon..." Colin laughed. "First, I think we could use a shower. We're sticky." "Oh, yeah...we are.." Grinning like a madman, he lifted the blonde into his huge arms and carried him off to the bathroom, Colin giggling all the way.

After scrubbing off the remnants of last night's activities, the boys dried off, brushed their teeth and dressed. They sat again on Colin's bed, watching his breakfast appear. "Mmm..." "Get your own." "Aww...love you." "Love you too, now go eat." Smirking haughtily, Bletchley left the room. Colin finished his breakfast and stared out the window. The owls were flying in with the morning post. _'So lucky to be flying free.'_

Several hours pass and it was lunchtime. _'What am I having today? Fruit and chicken sandwiches again?'_ he mused, wondering if this will pop up on his plate for the third time in a row. A loud knock was heard at the door. _'Who could it be this time? All my friends and Miles are at lunch?...wait...oh no..'_ he felt his heart sink to his gut, the worst had finally arrived. Taking a deep breath, he apprehensively opened the door to see Professor McGonagall standing, her usual stern countenance present. "I think I know, Professor." "Indeed, please bring your wand." Colin obeyed, grabbing his wand off the table and proceeded after the deputy headmistress.

In the Great Hall, Snape finished his meal and slithered over to the Serpents' table. Standing behind a few giggling girls, he spoke "Miss Blackheart, I need to you to come with me." Elisa gazed at him in sheer surprise. "What? Seriously, Professor?" "Quite. Now, do as I say and follow me, wand in hand." Watching some of her fellow Snakes stare in curiosity and whisper, she stood and left with the Potions Master.

 

Colin was seated in front of Dumbledore, who was currently sucking on a lemon drop...one of his favorite pastimes. Beside the blonde was an identical chair. He vaguely wondered who'd be sitting there until he heard several pairs of feet head inside. It was Snape and surprisingly, Elisa Blackheart. Colin inwardly laughed _'Finally, somebody listened!'_ Maintaining a collected mask, he returned his gaze to the headmaster who held a slight smile across his lips.

Underneath his desk, the elder wizard waved his wand. Down in the Great Hall, a large screen stretched across the wall behind the faculty table, grabbing the attention of every student present. The screen provided multiple angles so nothing could be missed. "What's going on?" "What's that screen?" "Is that Dumbledore's office?...posh." "Creevey and Blackheart?...this should be entertaining." Everyone silenced when Dumbledore began to speak.

"Good afternoon Mr. Creevey, Miss Blackheart. It has come to my attention that there is a little matter needing clarification. Last week, you both have made some very damning claims against one another...also very interesting ones in fact. I've called you up in hopes we can sort this out amicably." Blackheart rolled her eyes "Headmaster, with all due respect, there is no reason for me to attend this...meeting. You found the evidence in Creevey's possession. So if you'll excuse me, I have a more important engagement." she stood and attempted to leave the office, only to step back seeing four aurors walk right in.

"I think you should return to your seat. I did not dismiss you. You see, the aurors have been ordered not to leave until they obtain a statement. You should have no problem with only answering a few questions." "Ugh, fine." the brunette plopped back down in an unladylike fashion.

"Thank you, my dear. As I was saying...we-" outside the door, loud yelling was heard. "Lord Blackheart, lower your voice right now!" "I will do no such thing! You have my daughter inside his office and didn't bother to tell me why! I can assure you she has nothing to do with that incident!" He stormed through the door, a furious light in those black eyes.

"Oh, Lord Blackheart, how marvelous of you to join us. Tea?" "No, I want you to release my daughter this instant. I will not hesitate to report you, Dumbledore." he snarled. Elisa appeared smug, putting on that innocent little princess act that won her father over so well.

 

"I'm afraid she cannot leave. She is a suspect in an attempted murder investigation. We're here to receive her formal statement. It will be over with shortly." Auror Shacklebolt responded, eyeing the lord carefully. "No, she will not!..I-" "The sooner you allow us to question her, the sooner she can leave. If she or you, has nothing to hide, then there shouldn't be a problem with answering a question or two." Dumbledore finished calmly.

Lord Blackheart's eye twitched before he replied "Fine. You may have your little interview, but you will find nothing." "Of course, you do understand we will implement the usage of Veritaserum? We cannot go just by blind faith in her word, no matter of your family's standing." Albus added, causing her father to glare and Elisa to stiffen up. _'Oh no, Veritaserum?!'_

Colin watched her from the corner of his eye _'Gotcha.'_ Minerva let in two men; Lord Bletchley and a middle-aged wizard in white robes with the seal of St. Mungo's on his left arm. It was the forensic Healer. "Good afternoon, Lord Bletchley and Healer Elderthorn. I'm thankful for your attendance." "The pleasure is all mine." the healer smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you, Robert Elderthorn. He is St. Mungo's most sought after Forensic Healer."

"What is a healer doing in this meeting? What do they have to do with attempted murder cases?" Lord Bletchley queried the Headmaster. "I deal with determining the past causes of attempted and completed murders. Most of the time, my 'patients' have already made it to the morgue. It's been a while since I've had any among the living. After your son's near-demise, Albus and Severus sent me some of Miles's blood which tested positive for Reaper's Draught and I've ran a few tests on it myself. I've stumbled across some interesting information."

"Oh? And what would this 'interesting' information be, pray tell?" Blackheart asked, condescendingly. The silver-haired man merely smiled, further irritating the lord.

"I found several minute traces of someone's magical essence within the sample...which did not belong to Miles. If I am able to take a smidgen from the two suspects here, I can determine who it belongs to, exactly. You see, Reaper's Draught and any other nearly-untraceable lethal poison are wonderful works in their own right, but are susceptible to keeping traces of a brewer's magical signature. It can only be detected with a special test, which most healers and aurors don't have access to for some reason or another, my guess is that they don't bother to check when the patient is already dead. Since this potion takes a few hours to brew, the magical essence of the brewer mixes in with the handling of ingredients and with the magic of the wand..."

Lord Blackheart opened his mouth to interrupt. "...before you consider opening your mouth, let me finish. In these potions, you cannot simply steal a sample of another person's signature and implant it into the draught. It will dissipate right after contact. Plainly, it will not stick, therefore it cannot be done." Lord Blackheart remained silent while Elisa stayed frozen, watching the healer.

 

"Thank you for clearing up that mystery for us. I'm sure you two are ready to submit a sample of your magical signature?" Albus questioned the students. "Yes, Headmaster." Colin replied. Elisa calmly nodded. "Go on, dear. You have nothing to hide." her father supplied, smugly. "Healer Elderthorn, if you would.." the healer stepped over to each student, aiming his wand at their palms. Using a voiceless spell, he extracted the small samples; amethyst purple for Colin and a burnt sienna for Elisa. Reaching into his robe pocket, he pulled out a silver vial containing the isolated magical signature.

"I will insert each signature one at a time. If the signature matches, the vial will turn the exact shade of one of the samples and a red glow will outline the vial." First, he inserted Colin's. The vial shook, then nothing. Not a single change took place. Second up was Elisa's. Upon placing her signature into the vial, it shook violently, turning the small vessel a burnt sienna with a red glow. "We have a match." the healer turned his hazel eyes to Elisa, who now appeared fearful.

Lord Bletchley glared at the girl, growling venomously "You little wretch! You're the one who almost put my only son in the ground?!" One look from Dumbledore and the aurors surrounded this man to make sure he stayed put. "Lord Bletchley, as much I know how you'd like to handle this situation yourself, I strongly advise you to reconsider. We have proof she poisoned him, we just need her confession and her wand for extra assurance." Shacklebolt said, attempting to placate the furious lord. On the other hand, 'furious' couldn't even begin to describe how Mason Bletchley felt at this moment.

Lord Blackheart only stared at his daughter, he was at a loss for words. He was so sure she'd walk out innocent. His angel was actually a devil in a female Hogwarts uniform. "Professor Flitwick, as the professional Charms instructor, could you perform 'Prior incantanto' on Miss Blackheart's wand? I believe you're searching for a Mass-Object Divisionary charm..." "Yes, Albus." "Daddy! You can't let them just take my wand!" "Elisa...please. Do it." Grudgingly, she handed over her wand to Filius.

" _Prior Incantanto!''_ a small veil depicting Blackheart's face gazing down over a bag came into view. " _Dispergoargumentum trifarium_!" ***** her voice whispered lowly. The bag vanished instantly. As soon as the bag disappeared, so did the veil. "As suspected. This charm also calls for the caster to picture where to send the objects they need to banish. No wonder Colin found that parcel in his bag and all of you, the other evidence in the dungeons and in his dorm."

* * *

**":Dispergoargumentum trifarium": Dispergo- scatter (about), argumentum-proof, trifarium -in three ways/parts (Scatter proof in three ways)**

****Beware, this is only part one of the interrogation! Next will be up soon!** **


	13. Interrogation Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've left the audience with a bit of a cliffhanger last time...so...I'm delivering unto you the next chapter! Here's part two!!...and yes...I couldn't come up with a clever title this time..so...whatever I name it...it's basically what it is. :P Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen--Interrogation Part Two**

"Last but not least, the vocal confession. Healer Elderthorn, the Veritaserum." The healer pulled a cobalt vial out of another pocket, facing Elisa. Defiantly, she snapped "You cannot force me to drink! I'm not on trial at the Ministry! I'm leaving right now!" she tried to stand up but Auror Tonks bound her to the chair. "I don't think so, sweetie. Drink up willingly or we'll force your mouth open with your father's permission."

"Daddy?" "Do it." he grit out, head in his hand. "Miss Blackheart, I am about to administer unto you maximum-grade Veritaserum. You will not be able to deceive this brew and you will only speak the truth per question asked. Do you understand?" She glared silently, opening her mouth. Elderthorn poured the contents down her throat, her eyes soon glazed over then returned their normal aqua blue.

Auror Shacklebolt stood before her, quicknotes quill, notepad and portable pensieve in hand. He began questioning. "What is your full name?" "Elisa Rose Blackheart." "When were you born?" "August 12, 1997." "All right, state your year and House." "Sixth year, Slytherin House." "Did you poison Miles Alastair Bletchley this past October?" "Yes, I did." "How and why did you poison him?"

"I poisoned Miles because he threatened to tell his father about me fornicating with Connor Rawlins the Thursday night before and severing our marriage contract. I went into the library that Friday night and found the Reaper's Draught to exact my revenge. Before Quidditch practice that Saturday morning, that clumsy Lucian Bole knocked over his goblet, spilling pumpkin juice everywhere. I used a simple liquid transportation charm to insert the draught into Miles's goblet, unseen. He drank the poison, and I assume he collapsed almost thirty minutes later. He was not in my line of sight, therefore I am not sure of the timeframe."

Kingsley nodded. "What were the details of the contract?" "I was to be wed to Miles the June of our seventh-year graduation. This union would strengthen my family's power two-fold. The stipulation was that I would remain a virgin before our wedding night, all to ensure the future heir would undoubtedly belong to Miles. If I violated said stipulation, the contract would be voided and any further alliance with the Bletchley family would cease immediately. I would lose his extra wealth and an opportunity to rise up the ladder in high society."

"Hm...just how many times have you 'broken' this agreement?" "Multiple, twenty to be exact, beginning late in my fourth year." Lord Bletchley wore a disgusted scowl upon his face. ''Oh, Merlin..."

 

"Were you intimate at all with Miles during this time frame?" "No, I was not. I have attempted to sleep with him on several occasions, but they all failed.'' "Did you use the Mass-Object Divisionary charm to frame Colin Creevey?" "Yes, I did. With him out of the way, I could still marry Miles even though no one could have proved I tried to kill him in the first place. Nobody would miss Colin since he's a lowly mudblood, so letting him fall was the perfect idea."

"Does anyone else know of your indiscretions and did they know of your attempt on Miles's life?" "Yes and no. My friends Brittany Delacroix and Celine Waters, also Slytherin sixth-years knew about my dalliances. No, they were unaware of my plans." _'Consider those alliances severed as well.'_ Lord Bletchley mused as he listened to the interrogation. "Last question. Do you regret anything that you have done?" "I only regret being caught." Kingsley sighed, shaking his head. "All right, Miss Blackheart. I am finished with your interview." Healer Elderthorn administered the antidote, reversing the Veritaserum. Elisa just sat there in her seat, staring into her lap. She was finished.

"Mr. Creevey, I still need a statement from you for clarification." "Hand me the Veritaserum." Elderthorn gave the Lion what he wanted and Colin drank the vial, soon succumbing to the effects. "Will you state your full name and date of birth?" "Colin Desmond Creevey. I was born June 28th, 1999." "State your year and House." "Fourth year, Gryffindor House." "Did you poison Miles Alastair Bletchley or assist in injuring him in any way?" "No, I did not. I saved him by giving him bezoars which was the first part of the Reaper's Draught antidote."

"Did you know this was Reaper's Draught at the time?" "No. I only suspected it was one of three lethal brews. Nothing simple would cause internal bleeding and his veins to protrude through his skin, or any of the damage inflicted upon him." "Why did you save him?" "I saved Miles because it was the right thing to do. I am not the person to leave him to die all alone in an empty corridor. He has so much ahead of him and....I couldn't bear to have him leave. It would destroyed his family and friends.....and me, because I love him." Lord Bletchley perked up at Colin's admission. _'This boy is in love with my son? That explains the hand-holding....his, anyway.'_

"Last question. Who witnessed Miss Blackheart disposing of the evidence?" "Luna Lovegood. She, Cassius Warrington and I, among the rest of all our friends, decided to try and catch her in the act so we can tell Dumbledore. We knew she would try something once I confronted her last Thursday evening at dinner. Luna researched what charm she used and told me about it. It was delayed because she had to be sure." "I see, well...your current statement coincides with the latter I received in October. Your interview is over, Mr. Creevey." The healer gave him the antidote and the blonde returned to normal.

The adults stared at Elisa, who didn't bother to look any of them in the eyes. "Elisa Rose Blackheart, by order of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, you are under arrest. You are under seventeen, therefore you will be detained in a juvenile facility until your seventeenth birthday, upon which you will be escorted to Azkaban where you are most likely to serve anywhere from ten to twenty years. Since Miles survived your attempted murder by poison, the judge may give you at most...ten to fifteen. You will surrender your wand and come with us to the Ministry to await your formal trial." Kingsley Shacklebolt enunciated as Tonks placed her in chains and began walking her out the door. Taking one last look at her father, Elisa spat "I only did what you've always told me--'If you want to succeed in life, do it by any means necessary!' It's all your fault, Mum will never forgive you!" "Move it...you can talk smack to him later."

 

With a wave of a wand underneath his desk, the projection to the Great Hall ceased. In the crowded hall, everyone talked furiously with one another. Brittany and Celine were getting glares from a few of their fellow housemates. "See? I told you guys Creevey was innocent!" "So, that Blackheart bitch is guilty after all? Can't say I'm surprised." "I knew it! What a slut!" "Damn, Connor...you should have kept it in your pants." a fellow Ravenclaw seventh-year shook his head at his best mate, who laid his head on the table in humiliation. Zacharias just laughed loudly, earning a lot of stares.

"Well, don't a lot of you fuckers feel stupid? Next time, consider all angles before you make judgement!" Smith laughed his way into the corridor, leaving those who unjustly assumed to scowl and/or hang their heads down in shame. At Slytherin table, Miles received a myriad of looks ranging from astonishment, sympathy, to glee; knowing Elisa would won't see the sun for a long time. Also, some sultry ones appeared upon seeing that he was now presumably available regardless of Colin. A flood of relief washed over Bletchley; Colin was free to go and he no longer was contracted to Blackheart. But first, he needed to see his father.

Back in Dumbledore's office, the tension was so thick it could be cut with a silver knife. Lord Blackheart turned to Lord Mason Bletchley. "Lord Bletchley, I--" Mason held his hand to silence Blackheart. He pulled the contract from a file he kept in his robes for safe-keeping. He held it out in front of him. With a voiceless 'Incendio', the parchment went up in flames, the ashes falling to the floor. ''Don't you ever speak to me again unless it is for work or a life-or-death situation. You will no longer be able to use my family name to influence any of your agendas. Relay the message to Delacroix and Waters, they're finished too." Seeing as any further communication was futile, Lord Blackheart silently left after his daughter.

Sucking on another lemon drop, Albus chirped "I say, this was a productive meeting. Your son's aggressor was caught and another student was proven innocent." _'And I delivered an impromptu lesson in law to the students of Hogwarts just in case they wanted to try anything funny like this in the near future...'_ Lord Bletchley rose from his chair, straightening his robes and making sure his red ponytail was in place. "Yes, indeed. If you'll excuse me.." he turned on his onyx dress shoes and left the office. "Mr. Creevey, you may be excused." Grinning brightly, Colin ran out.

Down past the Great Hall, Miles saw Colin running towards him. He rushed towards the blonde and swept him off the floor, spinning him around in excitement. "I'm free!" "I know! I'm so glad!" he kissed Colin happily, the lion still firmly held in his arms. At the end of the corridor, stood Lord Bletchley. _'How could I have been so blind?'_ He closed his eyes in belated realization, before approaching the two boys. "Ahem." They instantly broke apart.

"Father!...it's good to see you. I--.." He cut him off "Miles, I want you to meet your mother and I tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks around ten. Bring him with you." Lord Bletchley nodded in Colin's direction before vacating the castle. "What do you think he wants to discuss?" "I dunno...I guess we'll see tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

**And the bitch is fried!!! Anyone else happy that she got busted or is it just me? XD :) Last chapter is up soon!....aww...**

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Meeting the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated but it's here now! This is the last chapter of 'A Snake's Angel'...Aww...I'm sad too! I don't want it to end but every good story has to sometime! Also, the epilogue will be at the bottom...for those who are curious after the fact. Yes, Colin lives...since I've stated before- I don't like to strictly adhere to canon and I don't think he should have been killed off to begin with...just my opinion. I have one like everyone else. Anyway, I hope you like this. :) (It's shorter than the previous...what else would you expect from an ending?)

**Chapter Fourteen-Meeting the Parents**

The time to meet Miles's parents had finally arrived. Hand in hand, they headed down the cobblestoned street of Hogsmeade Village, past the morning crowds of various wizarding adults and students to a large tavern called the Three Broomsticks. Walking inside the nearly crowded threshold, the couple searched for two familiar faces. "There. At a booth in the back." Miles pointed out, pulling a reluctant Colin with him.

Sitting at the private booth was that also-redheaded Mason Bletchley and his wife, Ariadne. Both were having Butterbeers since they haven't had them in years and already ordered for the boys. Taking their seats, Mason began "Morning, boys. I believe you're wondering why I left so hastily last afternoon?" They nodded simultaneously.

"I left because I had a lot to sort out. I learned a few things that angered me beyond belief but also provided me peace of mind. As you know, Miles, the contract is destroyed...although technically, it has been for nearly two years now. And with that I ask this...are you truly happy?" Miles looked his father straight in the eyes and responded "Yes. Up until I got with Colin, I've never been happier. I have despised Elisa ever since you set us up. I don't understand what you saw in her, Father. She was a terrible choice."

"I know that now. To be quite honest, I was selfish to not consider your feelings. I only cared about making sure you were set up with a woman of good social standing to continue our line. I truly thought I was doing what was best for you. To think, all this time...in regards to your preferences, I was indeed WAY off." "Dear, I told you I had my suspicions but you would never listen to me." Ariadne Bletchley smiled, placing her hand onto Mason's. Miles stared at his mother. "Really? You knew, Mother?" "A mother knows her child, Miles."

 

Mason directed his attention to Colin. "Colin, why do you love my son?" "I love him because of who he is, how he makes me feel...everything. Words can't describe it. I mean, Miles is so sweet, smart and strong...he has all the qualities I admire. Even though he has a nasty temper... I can live with that. I can't picture myself without him. I still nearly fall to pieces every time I think back to that day in the hall, when I almost lost him..." he stopped before he would tear up again. Lady Bletchley petted Colin's hand, watching the blonde with her blue-gray eyes. "You really love him."

"More than anything." Miles wrapped a large arm around Colin's shoulders. "Please, Father. Don't take me away from him." Mason and Ariadne looked at each other for a moment, then returned to the boys. "I don't plan to. I made a terrible decision in the past and I don't want to make the same mistake again and risk losing you forever. Muggleborn or not, Colin is the right choice for you. I give you my blessing, both of us do. You understand I still want an heir? Either by potion or surrogacy will do, although I prefer the method with less paperwork."

Miles and Colin blushed furiously at the subtle demand. "Yes, Father. We know...it's still a little early for that and we'd both prefer to graduate first and get jobs." "It's understandable...you're wanting to do professional Quidditch...and...what are you considering for a future occupation?" he asked Colin, raising an eyebrow. "I'm currently apprenticing under Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing with a few other students. I'm hoping to become a Healer."

"Considering how you saved my son's life, I'm sure that will be a job well-suited." Colin smiled at the implied praise. "Well, boys...I don't have anything else to discuss with you. Miles, your mother wants to go ahead and do some shopping while she's here so I will be in Hogsmeade for a few...hours..." she playfully slapped his arm.

 

"What? it's true." "You two go on ahead and have some fun, I want to meet you both for lunch in a couple hours...I'm still curious about you, Colin. Now Miles, give me a hug." Miles stood and hugged his shorter mother before she dragged the grumbling Lord away. Colin was ecstatic, wiggling around in his seat after the seemingly-frightful meeting.

_'I can't believe this, I'm pulling a ''Hannah''...I just hope she's not around to witness this.'_ A blonde girl in a black headband was watching him across the way, grinning like a madwoman. Surrounding her, were the rest of his friends, also smiling at the scene. _'Aw, shit.'_

"I saw that...and I'm never gonna let you live it down." Hannah giggled as she sashayed over to their booth. Miles watched her in amusement. "Ok, that's one peanut gallery. Where are my band of arseholes?" "Over there!" she pointed to the opposite side. Flint and the rest of his crew were observing, failing miserably at hiding behind the menus. Miles thought it was on purpose. Flint can't hide behind anything tiny, he never could. "Get over here..." he grinned, beckoning the boys over. "I see everything went well, Bletchley. You get to keep Creevey." Montague said in his usual smooth tone of voice.

"Yeah...I do.." Miles pulled Colin into his side. "You better invite us to the future wedding or I will kick your arse from here to Glasgow." Hannah tapped Creevey on the nose, who scrunched it up in response. "Ding dong the wicked witch is dead...well, technically she's incarcerated but still, same principle!" Dennis declared triumphantly, receiving a few odd looks. "Muggle movie reference?" Warrington asked. "Yeah. Good thing I'll be a future in-law so I'm gonna educate you heathens in the art of muggle entertainment...the kind that's actually worth watching, anyway." The Slytherins snorted at the third year, knowing the quirky Lion made a lot of people laugh with his antics.

"So, now that everything's in the clear, how about we stroll around Hogsmeade? I've been dying to check out the new sweets they have at Honeydukes'." Susan chirped. "And you say I indulge in too much sugar..." Hannah rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on, babe.." Susan looped an arm around Hannah, leading her out of the pub, causing everyone else to follow. "Miles, after lunch with your Mum, what do you want to do next? We'll have plenty to time to kill before dinner." "Hmm...I can think of a few things." he purred, smirking devilishly to the blonde who lightly blushed. "I'm looking forward to it."

 

After all the bullshit Colin went through for nearly two months at the hand of some cruel vixen, he finally got the man he deserved...as did Miles. The following Monday after their Hogsmeade weekend, they walked into the Great Hall with their heads held high, hands locked together. Several Slytherin girls were very disappointed to see Miles was completely off the market to a Gryffindor muggleborn boy. Eventually, everyone got used to having Colin present at the Serpents' table...when he would join him.

The same when Miles would sit with Colin. Several other couples came out too-Oliver and Graham, Cormac and Cassius, Neville and Lucian; also to the envy, disappointment and surprise of the other students. Many girls wept that night once they learned Oliver and Cormac played on the same team. Adrian and Terence were already out long ago, so there was no reason for shock.

Out of all these Snake/Lion pairings, the one that was the real jaw-dropper was Percy Weasley and Marcus Flint, who also walked in holding hands. Several people literally fainted. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny congratulated the pair while Ron nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. Fred and George however, laughed themselves silly but after catching their breath, they offered their blessings to Percy and Marcus. Percy still had to deal with their occasional inappropriate questions and jokes like "You get laid yet? you get laid yet?" "How about Flint's broomstick? Tell me...is it as big as they say?" leaving the prefect to blush that trademark Weasley red.

It took Marcus's dad a little while to wrap his head around the fact Percy and Marcus were together. It wasn't the fact he was gay, it was the fact Percy came from a 'blood-traitor' family. He got over it once he admitted that the prefect was more well-behaved than his siblings and Marcus's grades have improved significantly from being with the redhead.

Once after graduation, Colin and Miles had a beautiful wedding that all their friends, now engaged or already married, attended. Miles became the new Keeper for the Falmouth Falcons and Colin went into the Healer program. He was given a good position at St. Mungo's; with the recommendations of Madame Pomfrey, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore and Healer Elderthorn. Draco Malfoy was also working right alongside Colin, both became good friends since he, surprisingly, was one of the Slytherins who vouched for Colin's innocence.

Apparently, he had enough good sense not to allow some House rivalry to cloud his judgment after all. After taking a few years to get settled in their jobs, Miles and Colin, by potion; finally had several little ones of their own, three boys exactly-Robin, Dylan, and the youngest Bletchley, Nicholas.

 

**Epilogue:**

It was a cold Christmas night at Bletchley Manor and three young boys; ages eight, six and four were finished playing with the new toys their grandparents bought them. It was bedtime and Colin was readying the boys to tuck them in. "Daddy, could you tell us a story? We're not that sleepy yet." Dylan whined, moving some of those light blonde bangs out of his blue eyes.

"Me neither." a strawberry-blonde Nicholas chimed in. "I dunno, it is well past your bedtime." "Come on, love. It's still Christmas, it wouldn't hurt for the boys to stay up a little longer." Miles sat next to his husband on the bedspread, kissing his cheek. "Ewww..." the boys chorused.

Smirking playfully, Miles watched Colin sigh in defeat. "All right, but just one. What would you like to hear?" "How about when you and Dad got together? I don't think we've heard that one...we know about Grandma Ariadne and Grandpa Mason." Robin, their red-haired eldest asked. "All right, gather 'round...this story is a long one and we're sure you'll get to sleep. It all started when I was a fourth year at Hogwarts, your Dad was in his sixth year..."

* * *

**There we are...the end of 'A Snake's Angel'. I've honestly enjoyed writing this story and I hope all of you have enjoyed reading it! I really do appreciate everyone who gave this pairing a chance! Thanks again, everyone! :) (I hope the ending didn't disappoint you...not every end will be extravagant...I hope this fared well enough for you!) :)**

**Author's Note:**

> All right, that was Chapter One! Let me know what you think about this new rare pair I decided to throw together. What the hell, you know? Anyway, constructive criticism would be appreciated when you review or if you wish to PM me. I will not tolerate any bigotry, so if you decide to flame me or whatever...go ahead but you're only wasting your time.  
> My writing may not be the best but at least I'm making an effort. Anyone who has more experience with writing or something in the literary field, please feel free to offer advice since that can help me greatly...well...or anyone in general because we're all here to help each other out. ;) Thanks again!


End file.
